El Renacer del Ultimo Dragon
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: odos conocen ya la famosa historia de Harry Potter, pero que hay la de Draco Malfoy, un rubio egocentrico, malvado, fan ardiente de la sangre pura, pero que pasa detras de su apellido, que se esconde detras del verdadero Draco y mas si a diferencia de Harry , la vida de Draco Malfoy fue y es totalmente una mentira, comenzando que ni siquiera es un Malfoy. Vemos el largo camino de r
1. prologo

**Autora: Ante todos me presento soy MoonNaruSasu, escritora de fics de diversos animes, es mi primera vez que escribo en este fandom, mi historia es Harco, amo esta pareja, quiero aclarar de una vez que no he leido ningu libro de Harry Potter, solamente he visto las peliculas y desde las ultimas dos es que empezara mi historia, aunque la base de mi historia como tal, es de una pelicula de Disney Anastasia que vi hace tiempo, ademas de decir que me centrare mas en el personaje de Draco, que siento que en fis tanto Drarry como Harco no se le ha dado tanta importancia como a Harry...sin mas que decir espero que le guste mi primera historia de Harry Potter**

 **P.D: Algun fan de mis otros ficn en especial del pokemon lamento decirle que seguira en Hiatus en un tiempo mas largo todavia...**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son totalmente de la autoría de J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia**

 **Prologo**

Durante la guerra contra Voldemort, hubo ciento de pérdidas de personas que lucharon a favor de la luz, aquellas personas que pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix y que cifraron sus esperanzas en un joven valiente conocido como el niño que vivió, aquel joven que mediante una profecía era la única persona capaz en destruir al Señor Oscuro, el mago más famoso Harry Potter finalmente lo hizo, después de tanta lucha , finalmente el Señor Oscuro fue derrotada y la paz del mundo mágico está a salvo, pero algo sucedió durante la pelea de Harry Potter contra Voldemort , hubo un expectador inesperado, alguien que jamás pensó estar en medio de una lucha que no le corresponde, pero no podía dejar de estar cerca de la persona que ama, y esa persona precisamente era alguien que nadie pensaría alguna vez que tuviera pendiente del niño que vivió , esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Draco Lucius Malfoy , el rubio platinado que se ha encargado en los últimos años en hacerle la vida miserable a Harry Potter pero actualmente estaba pendiente que este no muriera en la batalla contra Voldemort.

Draco corría velozmente mientras se acercaba a donde supuestamente se estaba dando la lucha final entre Harry y Voldemort, el colegio de magia Hogwarts era literalmente un desastre total, se escuchaban tantos gritos por parte de los que pertenecían al mando de la luz y de los propios mortifagos, pero para el eso no importaba nada, solamente que la persona de la cual para bien o para mal se había enamorado estuviese a salvo, en ese precisamente escucho dos gritos , sobre la maldición más conocida en todo el mundo mágico Avra Kadavra

-Harry Nooooooo-grito fuertemente el rubio platinado

Corriendo más fuerte aun finalmente llego al sitio de la batalla, en donde encontró dos cuerpos en el suelo, uno de ellos era Voldemort aparentemente muerto y el otro era el de su rival Harry Potter, Draco no dudo en dos segundos para estar con su amado, al verlo sintió un dolor enorme al ver que Harry Potter, había fallecido.

-Eso no puede estar pasando-decía enloquecidamente y entre lágrimas el rubio Syltheryn-vamos Potter , despierta Harry-lloraba más al sacudir el cuerpo de Harry-vamos despierta ya Harry, los Wesley te espera, Granger y aunque me duela en el alma , la hermana menor de la comadreja también, vamos Potter maldita sea despierta

Pero nada de lo que decía, podía hacer reaccionar al chico de ojos verdes, se sentía morir, se odiaba más por todo los recuerdos que venían en su mente, por su idiotez, por la forma en que trato a su amado, se enamoró fuertemente de Harry Potter lástima que ya nunca tendrá el valor de confesárselo

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Harry-dice entre lágrimas Draco-no importa si es sin mí, quiero , deseo con todo mi corazón que vivas Potter y seas feliz, juro que si abres tus hermosos ojos jamás me volverás a ver, te lo juro

-'¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por este joven?-pregunta una voz que sorprendió totalmente a Malfoy

El joven rubio quedo impresionado a ver tres hadas luminosas frente a él, que de repente se transformaron en adultas, para el shock total de Draco

-No tienes nada que temer joven Malfoy-dice una hada peli plateada-me llamo Amber-señalando a sus hermanas-ellas son mis hermanas Hope-señalando una peli roja-y Destiny-señalando una morena-somos las hadas del Destino, sabemos toda tu historia Draco Malfoy lo que has hecho y no has dejado de hacer, por eso tenemos una propuesta para ti

Draco estaba literalmente sin palabras, se suponía que las hadas no se le permitían entrar a esta parte del mundo mágico, y hadas del destino, estaba totalmente confundido, pero si ellas podían hacer que Harry volviera a la vida, entonces el haría lo que fuera, su orgullo se podría ir al cuerno, ya nada le importaba ni sus estúpidas creencias sobre la sangre, si saber si deshonraría el apellido Malfoy , aunque en la actualidad más por el suelo no podía estar, ni las quejaderas de su padre que ya mas que harto lo tenía, nada de eso importaba para él lo único que quería es volver a ver a Harry Potter con vida, así que para la total sorpresa de las hadas del destino, Draco Malfoy está a punto de hacer lo que nadie en el mundo mágico pensaría que haría el rubio , se arrodillo delante de las tres hadas

-Lo siento, de corazón lo siento mucho-dice de forma humilde Draco para el shock total de las hadas-nunca fui una buena persona, siempre he sido un mocoso, arrogante, malcriado, que siempre creyó ser el mejor de todos, quizás por no decir que de verdad no merezco estar frente a ustedes pero….

Las hadas esperaron pacientemente al que el joven continuara….en ese instante Draco finalmente tuvo el valor de verlas de frente

-´Por favor salven la vida de Harry-dice entre lágrimas Draco-Harry Potter es tan distinto a mí, es un joven de buen corazón, de un corazón totalmente puro, es terco, orgulloso, a veces un completo idiota, pero es la persona más valiente que he conocido, ha perdido todo en su vida, y se ha sacrificado tanto por las demás personas, no pido nada para mí, sinceramente sé que no merezco nada en esta vida pero Harry no , él ha sufrido mucho nadie merece más que ser feliz que Harry Potter

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el?-pregunta Destiny-sabemos la historia de ambos, para ver que siempre le hiciste la vida imposible a Harry, porque debemos creer en tus buenas intenciones, o el hecho de que quieras que el vuelva a la vida

-Porque si he de dar mi vida por él , lo hare sin dudarlo-dice firmemente Draco dejando sin palabras a las hadas-nadie más que yo , estoy consciente del daño que le hecho y les juro que no ha pasado ni un día en estos últimos años que no me haya arrepentido y sufrido por eso, porque realmente me importa a tal punto de dar mi vida por él, quizás sea simplemente porque lo amo, ironía de la vida no el Mortifago Draco Malfoy enamorado del héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter, pero es la verdad, es mas es lo único verdadero en toda mi vida

Todas sus palabras los dijo con tal contundencia que ninguna de ellas objetaron nada, es más la más sabia de las tres hadas Ambir, se fijó en las lágrimas que seguía derramando el rubio, eran de cristal, hecho poco común que padecía los magos cuando estos de sangre pura expresaban un amor puro e incondicional, al parecer Draco Malfoy es una caja de sorpresa incluso sin el mismo notarlo

-Siendo así lastimosamente no podemos hacer nada por Harry Potter joven Malfoy-dice seriamente Ambir al ver que Draco iba a llorar más continuo-porque ese joven aún sigue con vida, por si no lo has notado, Harry Potter aún sigue respirando

Draco abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que efectivamente el moreno respiraba entre cortadamente, aunque seguía inconsciente

-Mama, papa, Sirius, Remus-empezó a murmurar en voz baja Harry de forma inconsciente-Tonks, Fred no me dejen, no quiero estar solo, estoy tan cansado de estar solo

Draco solamente podía ver tristemente quien era en realidad Harry, no era un héroe, solamente un joven como el que tuvo en mundo encima bajo sus hombros, desde niño marcado para ser el que asesinaría a Lord Voldemort, desde niño vivio con ese cruel destino, de verdad le dolía saber que el contribuyo directamente al sufrimiento de Harry

-A pesar que Harry Potter esta con vida-dice Hope-aún tenemos una propuesta para ti Draco Malfoy, podemos cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas pero tendrás un precio alto que pagar por dicho deseo

-Generalmente no hacemos eso-continua Destiny-como muchos pensaran nuestro único trabajo es enlazar la vida de los magos al rumbo de su vida que ellos mismo hacen, no tenemos nada que ver con profecías, a pesar de tener las tres el poder de crear los destinos mayormente dejamos que sean ustedes mismos que elijan hacer con sus vidas

El rubio mirando de reojos a Harry asintió escuchando atentamente las palabras de las hadas

-Pero al ver que tu ayudaste a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort-sonríe Ambir al ver a un sorprendido Draco-nuevamente querido hemos visto toda su historia, y somos las únicas que sabemos que detrás de la victoria de Harry, siempre estuviste ahí como su sombra para protegerlo, así que por eso Draco mereces pedir un deseo pero piénsalo bien porque este deseo debe venir del corazón, sin egoísmo ya que puede traer grandes consecuencias para ti en lo que queda de tu vida

-Y también debemos decirte-continua seriamente Destiny-que el precio alto por ese deseo es tu magia, a partir de que se te cumpla tu deseo, dejaras de ser un mago para siempre Draco Malfoy

El rubio abrió sus ojos en total shock, su magia , lo único que le quedaba era su magia, si pedía un deseo perdería su magia para siempre, pero al ver a Harry Potter sonrió felizmente, sonrió como nunca por primera vez en su vida no sería egoísta, por primera vez en su vida podía darle algo a la persona que ama, que no lo dañaría , sino que estaba seguro que haría que finalmente Harry Potter fuera feliz, y esta vez su prioridad era la felicidad de Harry sobre todas las cosas

-Acepto-dice sonrientemente Draco-no me importa perder mi magia, total a veces siento que irónicamente haber sido un mago me ha traído mas desdicha que otra cosa-suspirando continuo-no me malinterpreten todos mis actos fueron a conciencia mía y no por mi magia, pero siendo sincero a veces me gustaría saber que se siente ser un chico normal, sin preocupaciones

Las hadas asintieron tristemente podían percibir su sinceridad y total tristeza por parte del joven

-¿Siendo así Draco Lucius Malfoy, ya sabes lo que quieres?-pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa Hope

-Si Hope-sonríe alegremente el rubio-por primera vez en mi vida se lo que quiero, por primera vez en mi vida sé que hare lo correcto, y lo que quiero es…

Horas más tarde un aturdido Harry Potter despertó afuera de los terrenos que quedo de Hogwarts, estaba totalmente confundido, había sentido la presencia de alguien que lloraba, quizás por él, no sabía pero sentía el aroma de menta y limón y una calidez tan suave, pero al verse completamente solo sacudió su cabeza en negación, estaba imaginándose cosas que no son. Finalmente se pudo levantar, caminaba aun con la Varita de Sauco en sus manos, también era otra cosa, en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort había otra persona, pero lo más insólito es que creyó que esa persona era Draco Malfoy, pero era imposible, nadie estaba cuando el llego con Voldemort, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos Hermione y Ron, y que creyera que Draco Malfoy estuviera aquí apoyándolo de alguna manera, ahí sí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza

 _-"Como no el huron preocupado por mi"-_ era los pensamientos del chico que vivio-aunque ni se porque hubiera deseado tener a Malfoy conmigo

Nuevamente volvió a sacudir su cabeza, debía de dejar su obsesión con el rubio, su amiga Hermione tenía razón, nada bueno saldría de pensar en Draco Malfoy, pero no puede evitarlo, el rubio era la única persona para bien o para mal que se metía debajo de su piel con suma facilidad, ahora se preguntaba de forma sincera que paso con él y sus padres, porque por razón desconocida Draco no estaba con los mortifagos cuando finalmente su enfrentamiento con Voldemort dio inicio

-Harry, Harry-llama una muy sucia Hermione abrazando al elegido-gracias a Merlín estas bien-dice entre lágrimas-venciste Harry, venciste, pero eso no importa ahora paso algo, un milagro tienes que venir conmigo Harry

-¿Pero qué ocurre Mione?-pregunta totalmente confundido Harry-Es Luna, Ron o Ginny, están bien

-Todos estamos bien compañero-dice de repente Ron-pero Mione tienes razón, debes venir con nosotros al comedor con urgencia

Y antes de decir otra cosa, sus amigos llevaron a Harry arrastrado mientra este seguía totalmente confundido. Corrieron rápidamente y al entrar al comedor o lo que queda del comedor de Howgarts, veía a todas las personas que sobrevivieron con sus respectivas familias, sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar todas las pérdidas que tuvo por esta maldita guerra, nuevamente se confundió al ver a los Malfoy en una esquina muy lejos de las otras personas, pero su confusión era que su mayor dolor de cabeza incluso más que el señor oscuro no estaba por ningún lado

 _-"En donde rayos te metiste Malfoy"-_ eran los pensamientos del niño que vivio

-Harry….Harry me alegro que estés vivo-decía un muy emocionado Hagrid abrazando a Harry

-Ganamos todos Hagrid-sonríe sinceramente Harry-aunque no entiendo por las miradas que todos me dan, y la alegría de Mione y Ron al parecer algo sucedió, y debe ser algo bueno por las miradas tuyas y de la profesora Minerva

-Y es así Señor Potter-sonríe entre lágrimas Minerva-tenemos algunas personas que de alguna manera por una magia poderosa que será más que explicado a usted más adelante, están deseando volver a verte Harry

El niño que vivio no sabía que era más que le sorprendía que su profesora lo llamara por su nombre por primera vez o por el hecho de volver a ver a unas personas, a que se refería, pero se congelo por completo a ver a ciertas personas que reconoció de inmediato, se suponen que habían muerto, quizás estaba alucinando, estaba llorando quería gritar si esto era un sueño, una maldita alucinación, pero su amiga lo miro sonriéndole con sinceridad

-No estás loco Harry-sonríe sinceramente Hermione-es verdad son ellos, han vuelto a la vida, todas las personas que perdiste han regresado a ti, mira a Molly, mira con quien esta

Harry con un nudo en la garganta hizo lo que pidió, y entre lágrimas vio como Molly le sonreía feliz, brillantemente feliz mientras un muy vivo Fred le hacia la señal de costumbre. Todos estaban vivos, al menos las personas más queridas por el Sirius, Remus, Tonks, incluso Dumblendore, pero lo que más le hacía feliz es que estaban las dos personas más importantes en su vida que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos

-Hola mi amor-dice dulcemente una peli roja

-Estamos aquí hijo mío-dice una copia de el más adulta-estamos contigo Harry, y estamos muy orgulloso de ti

-Mama, Papa-dice entre lágrimas Harry

Lejos muy lejos del mundo mágico, específicamente en el mundo muugle,

-Bueno comenzare desde cero-dice sonrientemente un rubio de ojos grises- aquí viviré siendo yo mismo, finalmente seré como quiero ser, sin seguir ninguna regla ni etiqueta, nada de nada, y para eso dejare de ser Draco Malfoy para siempre

Continuara….


	2. Tres Años Despues

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de total exclusividad de su autora J. yo solamente poseo la historia.**

Tres Años Despues en el Mundo Mágico.

Aunque ya han pasado tres años de la Batalla de Hogwarts, poco a poco aparentemente las cosas en el mundo mágico podían decirse que estaban volviendo a la normalidad, o al menos todos querían pensar así, con respecto al colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts a pocos meses de la tragedia y con la determinación de alumnos y profesores la escuela volvió abrirse y afortunadamente para todos sus estudiantes, en especial para Harry Potter y sus amigos finalmente podían terminar sus estudios y comenzar una nueva vida, el niño que vivio jamas creyó que podía superar o vivir más tranquilamente después de la guerra, pero al ver que todos sus seres queridos en especial sus padres James Potter y Lily Evans estaban con él, era lo que más alegría y felicidad le daba a su vida

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lily Evans junto a su esposo James y el resto de las personas estaban preocupados por el shock de su hijo, aunque quien lo culparía al ver a personas que él vio morir aparecerse de repente, es mas ellos estaban más que asombrados por volver a la vida, pero una conversación que tuvieron con ciertas hadas la cual su hijo no debería conocer con detalle entendieron perfectamente el porque estaban vivo_

 _-Harry hijo mío-dice en voz baja Dumbledore-debe ser insólito para ti vernos a todos en especial a mi después de nuestra pequeña reunión mientras estabas inconsciente_

 _El niño que vivio abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que si se reunió con su director después de todo_

 _-Siempre te dije Harry-continua el anciano-que el amor era el arma perfecta para derrotar a Tom Idle, así como el sacrificio de tu madre Lily por ti te salvo la vida, así mismo tu amor por tus amigos te salvo, así mismo es el producto del amor que todos nosotros hemos vuelto a la vida_

 _-¡Pero es imposible que el amor pueda resucitar personas profesor¡-exclama más tranquilamente Harry_

 _-Pero lo es porque tu estas aquí-responde tranquilamente el Director-además Harry siendo sincero se nos prohibió totalmente a cada uno de nosotros contarte toda la verdad, este misterio lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, pero solamente disfruta de tu nueva vida, porque ahora con tus padres comenzaras desde cero_

 _Harry quería indagar, la curiosidad era innato en él, quería saber cómo y porque estaban sus seres queridos aquí, pero por otra parte para que preguntar, toda su vida se había preguntado porque a él siempre le sucedía las cosas buenas o malas como su padrino Sirius le había dicho que él era una persona buena que sin quererlo le sucedía cosas malas, y aun esas preguntas nunca fueron contestadas porque ahora teniendo a su madre, aun casi adulto los tenia a los dos vivos porque iba a seguir, quizás por una vez ser egoísta no sería nada malo para el_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente a su madre, esta vez sería feliz, estaba vez estaba tan seguro que podría vivir su vida tranquila, tomando el mismo sus riendas sin tener a un excéntrico mago oscuro respirándole el cuello. Todos estaban tan felices sin sospechar la presencia de las hadas del destino_

 _-Es muy curioso hermanas-sonríe Amber-que Harry Potter no tiene ni idea quien ha sido y es la razón de su felicidad, en situaciones como estas no es necesario que nosotras movamos un dedo, ese chico no tiene ni idea de que su felicidad ahora y adelante se la debía a la persona menos esperada_

 _-Asi es hermana-sonríe Destiny-pero como mi nombre lo representa el Destino de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no está escrito en piedras pero de alguna u otra manera sus caminos se volverán a cruzar para bien o para mal_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Actualmente tanto Harry Potter como su mejor amigo Ron Wesley eran novatos en el Departamento de Aurores que estaba bajo la cabeza de su padre James Potter, también su padrino Sirius se había convertido en auror después de una y mil disculpa por parte del anterior Ministerio, ahora este estaba bajo en funcionamiento del nuevo Ministro Kingsley , teniendo a Percy Wesley como su mano derecha, mientra que la pareja de Ron y mejor amiga de Harry , la bruja más inteligente del mundo mágico Hermione Granger trabajaba para el Departamento de Criaturas Magicas en la defensas de sus derechos en especial de la libertad de los elfos domésticos.

-Wow compañero si me hubieran dicho que ya sería todo un auror no me lo hubiese creido-decia un total asombrado Ron-y estando con Sirius somos los mejores más teniendo a tu padre como tu jefe

-Pero Ron apenas estamos empezando-suspira profundamente el niño que vivio-cualquiera diría que con toda mi experiencia con Voldemort ya sería auror de una, pero tú más que nadie sabe que quiero las cosas por mí mismo y no por mi fama de ser el héroe del mundo mágico-viendo que el peli rojo asintió continuo-es increíble que aun en estos tres años que paso desde la guerra aun haya mortifagos regados por ahí, difícil de ubicarlos, aun no puedo creer que existan personas que aun sigan a Voldemort estando este muerto

Ron iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sirius

-Porque estos mortifagos no son seguidores de Voldemort para empezar-dice seriamente Sirius sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron a la vez-hemos averiguado algunas cosas, escúchenme bien los dos, porque a pesar que aún no están titulados como aurores, confio plenamente en ustedes, la información que sabemos es sumamente grave a punto de decir que más pronto que tarde nuevamente habrá una Guerra Mágica

Silencio mortal en la oficina de los Aurores, mientra que Harry no podía procesar lo que le acaba de decir su padrino, otra guerra mágica, después de todo lo que vivio, sufrió para que nuevamente despertara otro mago oscuro, eso es demasiado para él, sabía que ser auror era lo que quería por su padre, más cuando este en casa no se cansaba de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de él, que era feliz de trabajar con él, pero en el fondo ser auror era lo que más amaba, estaba seriamente preparado y dispuesto a arriesgar su vida como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes, se suponía que debería decir que sí que es feliz siendo auror, pero ni el mismo entiende porque no es feliz con eso

-Ahijado tranquilízate-suspira Sirius-que esta vez el mundo mágico no depende de ti, es más tú y todos nosotros estamos afuera de la misma, pero lo que quiero decir es que los mortifagos que escaparon estaban sirviendo a alguien más, y esa persona es tan poderosa o más que el propio Albus Dumbledore, es más esa persona es aparte de ti inmune al Avada Kedavra, es decir esa persona no puede morir por la maldición asesina más poderosa

-¡Queeeeeeeee¡-exclama un temeroso Ron- es decir…quiero decir…esto es sumamente grave Sirius, si hay otro mago y más un mago oscuro con la misma habilidad de Harry de ser inmune al Avada Kedavra, entonces todos estamos corriendo peligro

-Ron tiene razón Sirius-dice contundentemente Harry-si las cosas están tan mal nuevamente no me deben dejar de un lado con falsas alarmas y misiones de puro papeleo, Sirius estoy consciente que aún me falta pero creo que tengo el derecho de saber mas

-Crees que no lo sé Harry-dice firmemente su padrino-pero debes entender que precisamente aun te falta para ser un completo auror, y no solamente eso todos sabemos lo mucho que sufriste y has sufrido por la guerra, por nuestras muertes, llevas aun con la culpa encima aun estando todos nosotros con vida, Harry de verdad piensa que tu padre o Lily quieren arriesgarte otra vez a esa vida, al menos considera que nos preocupamos por ti

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio en la Oficina de los Aurores , en ese punto Harry no sabía que decir, ya que tanto James Potter como Lily Evans se han dedicado a darle todo ese amor que desde niño careció y no podría mentirse que realmente se sentía la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo, pero ni siquiera eso podía tapar esa enorme necesidad de sacar su valentía Gryffindor a flote, no pudo evitar sonreir un poco en pensar en Draco Malfoy , incluso en medios de sus peleas y maldiciones que se daba este siempre le echaba en la cara su estúpida valentía Gryffindor , y ahora no podría negar que incluso eso extrañaba del rubio

-¿Qué ha pasado con los Malfoy?-pregunta Harry desviándose por completo del tema anterior-es decir Lucio aún sigue en Azkaban y Narcissa en su Mansion encerrada permanentemente, pero que ha pasado con Draco Malfoy una persona no puede desaparecer así por así

-¡No puedo creer que sigas en la misma Harry ¡-exclama furiosamente el peli rojo-tenemos problemas mayores y tu preocupándote por ese maldito huron, después de todo el daño que nos hizo, las burlas hacia nosotros, hacia Hermione y aun te interesa que paso con él, sinceramente compañero

-No se trata de preocuparme o no por el Ron-suspira con fastidio Harry cansado de las rabietas de su amigo con respecto a Malfoy-sé que tenemos que investigar más sobre los nuevos mortifagos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Malfoy ya que si no hubiese sido por este, te guste o no , ninguno de nosotros en especial Hermione hubiésemos salido con vida, soy agradecido incluso con alguien que no lo merezca pero a diferencia de Malfoy yo si tomo en cuenta las cosas buenas que hacen por mí y él nos salvó Ron no te olvides de ello

-Pero tú lo salvaste también-dice aun molesto Ron-eso no cuenta

-No cuando su madre arriesgo su vida mintiendo para salvarme-suspira nuevamente el de ojos verdes

-¡Basta los dos¡-exclama un molesto Siriuis sintiendo que ya le venía un enorme dolor de cabeza cuando esos dos se pelean-Ron ya sabes cómo es Harry siempre viéndole el lado positivo de las cosas , y eso es algo por el cual me enorgullece de ser su padrino, así que por favor deja las cosas así

El peli rojo a regañadientes asintió, mientra que Harry solamente le sonrió

-Y Ron de los Malfoy también quería hablar te guste o no-dice seriamente Sirius mirando fríamente a Ron que se encogió de hombros continuo-Draco en primer lugar desapareció desde hace tres años, es como si lo hubiese tragado la tierra, y a Lucio y Narcissa aparentemente nunca le importaron lo que paso con su hijo, irónicamente siendo su hijo único a esos dos cuando se les interrogaron le daba igual si Draco estuviera vivo o no

En ese sentido el niño que vivio frunció el ceño cuando Narcissa mintió a Voldemort lo hizo aparentemente por el bienestar de Malfoy pero esa familia siempre se supera al momento de sorprenderlo lamentablemente nunca fue para bien

-Lucio y Narcissa escaparon de Azkaban y de la Mansion-continua seriamente Sirius dejando en frio a su ahijado y al chico peli rojo-de Lucio no nos debería extrañar ya lo hizo una vez no-viendo que los jóvenes asintieron prosiguió-pero ni idea como mi prima lo hizo, y Ron antes que saques conclusiones precipitadas quiere saber porque estoy seguro que mi sobrino no tuvo nada que ver

Viendo a cierto peli rojo asentir aun molesto

-Bueno porque mi prima y Lucio aún siguen en el mundo mágico-continua el padrino de Harry- aunque no podamos ubicarlos exactamente donde está, pero sabemos que siguen aquí, en cambio mi estimados jóvenes desde hace tres años Draco Malfoy dejo el mundo mágico, es más me atrevería a decir que huyo del mismo para nunca regresar

En otra parte, específicamente San Francisco, EE, UU Mundo Muggle:

En unos de los parques para patinadores en San Francisco, se encontraba un grupo de amigos, patinando en la calle como si nada, como nacieron solamente para patinar, entre ellos estaban un chico rubio platino , pelo corto algo salvaje ojos grises y piel pálida, bueno ya no tanta , además de poseer un cuerpo de ensueño para muchas chicas, pero el rubio desde hace rato había anunciado que era Gay, lo cual para el mundo juggle poco a poco la homosexualidad ya era aceptable, no por completo pero ninguna de las personas que lo rodean jamas en este tiempo lo han juzgado por su condición

-Hey Tom-dice una joven rubia que veía a su hermano adoptivo patinar-sabes que tenemos clases, no podemos seguir aquí todo el dia, chicos de verdad debemos regresar a casa

Tom Hogan el nombre del rubio, en realidad era nada más y nada más que Draco Malfoy, que por muy insólito que fuera fue adoptado en el mundo juggle , la familia Hogan era una familia sureña proveniente de Tennessee pero se habían mudado hace dos años para que sus hijos pudieran completar sus estudios, esta familia compuesta por Karl Hogan un expector en tecnología de sistema electrónicos, computadoras y más jefe de la casa, Margh Hogan esposa, madre diseñadora de exteriores y sus hijos dos varones Kevin y Joe, una chica Kaithlyn todos ya adolescente a lo cual el rubio se sumó a la familia , aún recuerda lo contado por las hadas del destino

 _-Es más que un hecho que no puedes seguir aquí en el mundo mágico Draco-dice seriamente Amber-por eso es preferible que vayas al mundo juggle, no tienes opción ahí estarías a salvo de todo esto_

 _-Por mí no hay problema de irme al mundo juggle-dice de forma tranquila Draco ya que de verdad no sentía ni miedo ni temor alguno de ir a ese mundo que alguna vez desprecio hasta el cansancio-lo único que tengo por curiosidad es como irme para allá, al estar ahí veré como me enfrentare a ese mundo, porque con todo lo que vi, viví, presencie estoy más que listo para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa_

 _-De verdad que ya no eres ni la sombra de aquel chico arrogante que fuiste alguna vez Draco Malfoy-sonríe felizmente Hope-por eso no tienes nada que preocuparte no estarás solo, no al menos en el mundo juggle, no podemos decir nada más tienes que confiar en nosotras_

 _-Y confio en ustedes Hope-sonríe felizmente Draco-de verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, y les doy mi palabra que me comportare en el mundo juggle no le daré ninguno ni uno solo para que se arrepientan de haberme ayudado, ahí en el mundo muggle seré una nueva persona eso lo juro_

Y bueno después de eso las mismas hadas, lo poco que le contaron es que su actual familia era de los pocos muggles que sabían de la existencia de los magos, cabe decir que Draco de milagro no le da un infarto y más aún cuando al conocerlos estos no le dieron importancia a su pasado mortifago, lo escucharon y lo entendieron por completo, diciéndole que ni juggle ni mago son perfectos siempre se cometen errores en la vida pero está en cada quien corregirlos y crecer a base de ellos , nuevamente el rubio estaba sin palabras, esta era su familia, su verdadera familia

-Tom nuevamente estas en las nubes-suspira profundamente Kaithlyn

-Lo siento sis-dice Tom-estaba recordando como llegue aquí, como nos conocimos-lo último lo dijo sonriendo a su hermana

-Jajajajaja quien diría que el anterior infame Draco Malfoy ahora es amante de los muggles-sonrie la joven rubia de ojos azules claros-es ms incluso eres un verdadero Skate es para no creérselo

-Jajajajajajaja-rie mas alegremente Tom-si si ciertas personas me vieran dirían que es el fin del mundo, pero estoy tan feliz de estar aquí Kat, de verdad estoy muy feliz de tener una verdadera familia que me quiere y están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

-Y siempre estaremos contigo Tom, todos te amamos no lo dudes-dice Kat dándole un suave apretón de mano a su hermano menor de todos ellos Tom era el menor con apenas 20 recién cumplido uno menos que la rubia-pero ahora hermano viendo el tiempo atrás no te arrepientes de dejar tu mundo, lo que eras, o más bien no te arrepientes de haberlo dejado a el

Tom tomo varias respiraciones profundas, sabia a lo que su hermana se refería, decir que si se arrepentía haber dejado al mundo mágico, si se arrepentía, de hecho se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión tardíamente hacen siglos que el mundo mágico no era el mismo para él, aquí se sentía totalmente libre y ser el mismo sin ningún Draco Haz esto, Draco haz lo otro, compórtate como todo un Malfoy, como no sí que le valió mucho haberse comportado como todo un Malfoy como todo un idiota fue que se comportó en ese mundo, aquí es todo lo contrario es amante de la música, el Skate, los deportes y si señores Tom Hogan tiene amigos de verdad , siempre leales , siempre apoyándolo, ahí finalmente sintió lo que siente Harry con el Wesley y Granger, precisamente por cierto niño que vivio que haber dejado el mundo mágico aparte de su propia tranquilidad fue la mejor decisión de su vida

-Kat tú, mis hermanos y nuestros padre conocen mi historia-dice en voz baja Tom-cuando papa me dijo que debía dejar mi pasado atrás, pero ver mis errores como una forma de aprendizaje entendí algo, entendí que cada uno mago o no siempre será dueño de sus propias acciones, pero también en una familia, siempre hay principios basados en el amor y respeto mutuo, eso lo conseguí aquí con ustedes, en cambio los principios de los Malfoy no se basan precisamente en la ética

Lo último lo dijo de forma sarcástica porque ni principio tenían ni su padre ni su amorosa madre, finalmente abrió los ojos, tuvo que caer en un hueco sin fondo pero vio la luz al final del túnel, su familia nunca lo quiso, para ellos él era un instrumento más y nada más

-En cuanto a el-dice tristemente Tom pensando en cierto chico de pelo revoltoso-le hice mucho daño Kat, le arruine su existencia por arrogancia, egoísmo o porque quería más que todo que se fijara en mí, en cuanto a él se perfectamente que está feliz sin mí, seguramente habrá hecho planes futuros con Ginny Weasley y si algo aprendí de todo lo que significa e invoca la palabra amor, es que se es feliz simplemente al ver la felicidad de la persona que ama, si Harry Potter es feliz sin mi estoy bien así sis

La rubia mientra conducía no decía nada, pero de reojo miraba a su hermano, sabía perfectamente que el rubio en estos años no ha olvidado en nada a Harry Potter quien sea ese joven, debe ser muy especial para que su hermano prácticamente le sea fiel con varios chicos que le han puesto el ojo, Tom gentilmente ha rechazado a cada uno de ellos, pero él no podía seguir así debía olvidarse de ese Potter , total ya no había ninguna posibilidad que Tom volviera al mundo mágico o si…

Continuara…..

 **Autora. Me alegro que le guste mi historia, o por lo menos le llame la atención, como lo dije antes lo repito me centrare más en Draco en cuanto a su vida y demás , espero que este por buen camino, no sé si hay otro fin Drarry o Harco con la temática de "Anastasia" al menos yo no he leído ninguno, pero en todo caso si hay, al ver este nuevo capítulo deben saber desde ya que es una historia muy distinta…es totalmente ficticia,,,,nos vemos hasta la proxima**


	3. Viviendo como un Muggle

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Dejo por completo aclarado que ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de total exclusividad de su autora J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia**

Para alguien que alguna vez fue considerado como el ser más egoísta y narcista de todo el mundo mágico no le fue para nada fácil acostumbrarse a vivir en el mundo muggle, en un entorno totalmente diferente, pero en el caso de Draco Malfoy el egocentra sangre pura defensor de la pureza de la sangre , que llamo alguna vez sangre sucia a Hermione Granger increíblemente , para su propia sorpresa se ha adaptado a vivir sin magia como un simple muggle mas, es más para el rubio platinado abiertamente es más feliz sin usar magia, claro haber sido mago toda su vida es algo con el cual tendrá que lidiar, y saber que un mago siempre seguirá siendo un mago con o sin magia, pero honestamente hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta como cocinar, prender la cocina, ver la televisión, conducir , incluso poder trabajar por su cuenta, era lo mejor que a Draco Malfoy le hubiese pasado.

Ahora mismo con su nueva vida y como Tom Hogan se encontraba junto a su hermana y amigos en camino a la Universidad de San Francisco, actualmente cursaba tercer año de medicina, eran pocas las personas en el mundo mágico que sabía que lo que más anhelaba ser después de Hogwarts era convertirse en sanador, su padrino Snape era de esas pocas personas que sabía su secreto , realmente amo a su padrino a pesar de su personalidad Snape fue lo más cercano a un padre que él tuvo desdés pequeño y siempre estaría agradecido con él por todo lo que el aprendió mientras estuvo vivo, su muerte es algo que Draco siempre lamentaría y jamás se perdonaría por no haber hecho más por el

-Hey Tom que pasa?-pregunta Kaithlyn-pareces que estabas en otro mundo

-Lo siento sis, pero estaba recordando nuevamente mi pasado-suspira profundamente Tom-sabes que te había hablado de Snape Prince-viendo que su hermana asintio continuo-bueno él fue como un padre para mi Kat, y no tienes idea de la enorme falta que me hace, sabes siento que a pesar que Snape no era una santa palomita al menos nos con los Gryffindor en especial con Harry, se más que nadie que fue una persona incomprendida por todos incluso por el honorable Albus Dumbledore

No podía evitar sentir cierta antipatía por su ex director , sabía que el anciano era un mago de luz y quizás sus intenciones por derrotar a Voldemort eran sinceras pero de sus intenciones a su métodos había una larga separación, no pudo ni jamás podrá entender como alguien tan poderoso y tan sabio como Albus Dumbledore pudo manipular a su antojo a su padrino y seguramente Snape no fue el único que cayó en las manipulaciones del anciano, también Harry es más seguramente toda la llamada Orden del Fénix hacían todo lo que le mandaba hacer el director sin chistar, y Draco muy en el fondo se preguntaba si ese anciano era realmente distinto al señor Oscuro

-Sabes Tom nuevamente recuerda-dice de repente Kaithylin-como te dijo papa nadie es perfecto en la vida ni muggle ni mago nadie, y voy a ser totalmente sincera ese señor Dumbledore no creo que sea tan de la luz, digo llevar a un chico tan joven como Potter con o sin profecía al matadero y encima de eso obligar a tu padrino a cumplir esa espenumbrante misión es como para no creerlo, mas creo yo que lo hizo más por motivos personales que por el "bien mayor" como tú nos dijiste

-También pienso lo mismo sis-suspira profundamente el rubio-pero en todo caso a mí me ofreció ayuda nunca supe si fue con o sin buenas intenciones, pero si me dio opción a elegir y yo nunca la tome y mira lo que paso, como dicen ustedes los muggles el resto es historia

-Como decimos idiota-dice Kat golpeando suavemente a su hermano-ya eres muggle o se te olvida,-viendo que Tom sonrió continuo-quitando eso bueno no puedes cambiar las cosas incluso si tuvieras ese poder mágico para hacerlo, lo importante es que al final no pudiste cumplir con lo que se te encomendó, al final pudo más tu conciencia que finalmente te hizo darte cuenta que jamás podrías ser un asesino incluso con esa horrible marca que aun llevas

El rubio asintio dándole la razón a su hermana, realmente jamás pudo ser un asesino aunque no pudo y jamás podrá dejar de culparse por las muertes que ocasiono cuando dejo entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts , a pesar de que por su propia mano jamás asesino a nadie indirectamente la sangre de aquellos que murieron recae sobre él, y en ese sentido nunca podrá perdonarse lo que hizo, aunque fue por miedo, por temor, por amor a sus "perfectos" y adorados padres que sin ellos realmente era feliz, por Lucio y Narcissa fue que el creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuando todo fue por nada, al final no valía nada la pureza de la sangre, al final el grandioso Señor Oscuro era simplemente un mestizo más y en especial al final de todo un mestizo como Harry Potter gano la guerra para su total alivio y felicidad

Finalmente llegaron a su Universidad, ambos se despidieron ya que Kaithlyn estaba en la facultad de informática y Tom en la de medicina, por suerte para el rubio sus otros hermanos Kevin y Joe también estaban en la misma facultad, caminando por los pasillos se encontró con sus amigos, un joven llamado Noah Silver y una chica llamada Roxane Martins ambos eran grandes amigos del rubio

-Hey Tom listo para esta noche?-pregunta un muy emocionado Noah

-¿Esta noche?-pregunta algo confundido Tom-¿ Y que se supone que va a pasar esta noche Noah?

Roxanne solamente rodo los ojos era increíble que su amigo fuera tan olvidadizo, Noah era un joven más alto que Tom de contextura delgada cabello castaño claro y ojos café, mientras que Roxanne era una morena de pelo largo y ojos oscuros un poco más baja que Tom

-De verdad no puedo creerlo Tom-dice con exasperación la morena-hoy se supone que estaremos haciendo la recolección de fondos para el Hospital de San Francisco, cierta persona pensó que podíamos recoger fondos a beneficios de los niños con cáncer

-Y así será-dice algo sonrojado Tom-no es que me haya olvidado, bueno quizás sí, pero no se preocupen por nada chicos, todo está bajo control

-Pero eso es lo que más temo hermano-dice en voz baja Noah-cada vez que dices que tienes todo bajo control, terminamos en la dirección y con más tareas que un bibliotecario leyendo libros

-Tu chistecitos no ayudan en nada Noah-suspira profundamente Roxanne-aunque sinceramente Tom, Noah tiene razón cuando tu estas en control de algo generalmente tengo los nervios de punta sin ofender

-Me alegro que no sea ofensa Ros-suspira el rubio-en fin está bien ya hable con la enfermera McDougal tendremos el estacionamiento para nosotros, están ya las mesas y las campas instaladas desde aquí los demás chicos y nosotros debemos llevar los refrigerio y listo

-Bueno siendo asi-sonrie la morena-será bueno hacer algo por esos niños siento gran admiración por ellos teniendo esa enfermedad y las veces que los hemos visitados son unos niños realmente fuertes y alegres

-Si realmente me encanta ir a verlos-sonríe sinceramente Tom-saben que los admiro muchos, gracias a ellos aprendí a no dar nada por sentado, ello me enseñaron que a pesar de todo lo malo que te pueda pasar uno siempre debe tener una sonrisa, seguir adelante, créanme chicos que yo lo aprendí a las malas

Lo último lo dijo recordando su sexto año en Hogwarts, a pesar del infierno que vivió con Voldemort en la Mansión , sus padres, Harry Potter y demás , había aprendido más en el mundo muggle que donde venía, en realidad su decisión de perder su magia , hasta los momentos había sido la mejor decisión de su vida no solamente por el sino más que todo por su Gryffindor, finalmente vio en el año de la Batalla de Hogwarts quien era Harry Potter en realidad, más que su fama , su nombre y apellido, mas por ser el salvador o el elegido del mundo mágico era un joven carente de amor familiar, que de alguna u otra forma cuando confiaba en las personas, cuando se unía emocionalmente a ellas , estas morían como el caso de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, su prima Tonks y uno de los gemelos Wesley , sonrió al saber que al menos el chico que vivió finalmente sería feliz al ver que esas personas a su lado

 _-Espero que esta vez seas feliz Harry-_ eran los pensamientos del rubio platinado- _seguramente con tu familia y con los Wesley ya no tendrás que preocuparte por salvar al mundo, ya Voldemort no está y aunque jamás podré decirte de frente lo mucho que lo siento por todo el daño que te hice y mucho menos que te amo, deseo de corazón que seas feliz nadie más que tu merece serlo Harry_

Mientras tanto lejos pero lejos del mundo muggle, existe un lugar místico en donde reina la magia más poderosa, la magia que gobierna los mundos mágicos alrededor del mundo, en realidad la creencia de que solamente existe un mundo mágico como tal es totalmente errónea, existe otros mundos mágicos, con otros magos, otras criaturas y que su magia varía dependiendo del lugar, pero a su vez hace más de mil años los mundos mágicos eran a su vez gobernados por un reino, un Reino muy particular, en donde la magia se expresaba en su máximo esplendor, el antiguo reino era conocido como Encanthia era un extenso reino formado por bosques encantados, montañas, cascadas, lugares sumamente remotos y completamente desconocidos no solamente por los muggles si no por gran parte de la comunidad mágica.

Este reino no solamente era el encargado de expandir , controlar la magia en todos los otros mundos mágicos, sino que estaba formado por varia comunidad magia, estaba la comunidad de los hombres lobos, la comunidad de vampiros, la de la criaturas mágicas formada por velas hadas y elfos, también la comunidad de osos acorazonados, grandes osos con la capacidad de comunicarse con los humanos además de su fuerzas, además se cree que fue en el Reino de Encanthia que se dio la existencia de Diamonos que son las almas de las personas que habitan afuera de su cuerpo en forma animal. Los daimonion de los niños pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Según ciertos estudios, este fenómeno podría estar relacionado con la mayor o menor cantidad de _polvo_ que se acumula en torno a niños y adultos. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás, ni siquiera más allá de una pequeña distancia. Si el vínculo es cortado, el ser humano se transforma en algo muy parecido a un zombi. Una persona que aparenta no tener espíritu.

En fin el reino de Encanthia anteriormente vivía en plena paz, todos los miembros del reino Vivian en concordancia y pacifica con su entorno, sin embargo durante el reinado más próspero del reino mágico, conformado por el rey Nikolas Romanov y su esposa Alexandra se presentó una desgracia que hasta hoy en día a cubierto a Encanthia de oscuridad, poco a poco un mago muy poderoso, realmente oscuro que destruyo hace más de diez año a Encanthia está a punto de regresar , en búsqueda de venganza, y para ello deberá acabar con la vida del ultimo Romanov , el menor de la familia que todos creían muerto y que aparentemente el pequeño mago aún seguía con vida.

En un mágico castillo detrás de las montañas, se estaba realizando una reunión de aquellos magos sobrevivientes a la destrucción del reinado de los Romanov ocurrido hace más de 10 años atrás en donde los reyes juntos a sus hijos fallecieron trágicamente, y en donde la oscuridad empezó a cubrir los corazones de todos, sean muggles, magos o todas las criaturas, desde entonces la luz ha disminuido

-Bien todos estamos reunidos por una razón-decía una bruja de edad avanzada llamada Audrey-la oscuridad con la muerte de Voldemort no ha desaparecido, sino al contrario, aunque Tom Riddle esté muerto su esencia que lo transformo en el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto a sus orígenes y todos aquí sabemos lo que esta punto de suceder

-Es cierto-dice un mago llamado Gerard-también la esencia de Grindelwald ha vuelto a donde desgraciadamente pertenece, con los nuevos mortifagos creciendo , es más que obvio que "El" despertara nuevamente y si eso pasa ni el mismísimo Harry Potter podrá salvarnos

-Ese chico estaba predestinado a enfrentarse a Voldemort-dice Gaya una bruja directora de la escuela de magia y Hechicería Notredame de Encanthia-desde su nacimiento pero todos se equivocaron a verlo como el salvador del mundo mágico, ciertamente nos salvó de una tragedia mayor, pero todos aquí sabemos que su lucha con Voldemort no es nada comparado con lo que está a punto de suceder

-Ciertamente la verdadera oscuridad sigue incrementándose-prosigue Audrey-Tom Riddle y Grindelwald solamente fueron marionetas del verdadero ser oscuro, aquel ser que con su poder devasto por completo Encanthia y con ello ocasiono el odio entre las especies, ahora vemos lobos contra Vampiros, sangre puras contra mestizos además la sangre derramada hace diez años aun es incalculable además de la inmensa perdida de nuestros reyes, Nikolas y Alexandra no merecían morir así

-Si eran unos reyes muy buenos-dice tristemente Elga una elfina representante de los elfos-me duele mucho ver como todos ellos murieron, al menos eso pensé hasta que vimos a nuestro Dragon

-Por eso estamos aquí Elga-sonrie Gaya-lo he observado desde que tuvo en Hogwarts hasta hoy en donde vive como un muggle, lamentablemente el no recuerda nada de su pasado, algo paso con él, algo le hicieron lo que le secuestraron

-Conociendo a los Malfoy nos debemos imaginarnos lo peor-dice fríamente Dorian un joven mago-esos magos son unos malditos magos oscuros y lo que el príncipe debió pasar no debió ser nada bueno , por eso creo que es hora de ir por el Gaya

-Y así será Dorian-dice firmemente Gaya-es hora de que finalmente el ultimo Romanov vuelva a estar en donde pertenece, personalmente me iré a encontrar con ese chico que se autodomina como Tom Hogan cuando en realidad es Draco Malfoy

Continuara…


	4. La Nueva Vida del Chico que Vivio

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son te total exclusividad de su autora J.K. Rowling yo únicamente poseo la historia…..**

Mientras tanto en el mundo mágico, ya pasado tres años de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y aun así Harry Potter no ha podido quitarse de encima la fama que siempre lo ha marcado como el niño que vivió, el gran héroe del mundo mágico y aunque actualmente es autor, siempre tristemente supo que era más aceptado por ser el quien había derrotado a Voldemort y más aun con la presencia de su padre James Potter, se siente que su fama cada día es más pesada e indeseable para él, lastimosamente nadie en su entorno familiar parecía darse cuenta de lo infeliz que era en estos momentos, irónicamente aunque sus seres más queridos como sus padres, su padrino y Remus volvieron a la vida aun así el chico no se sentía completo y él no tenía idea del porqué.

Además de su padrino y sus padres otras personas como Fred Wesley uno de los gemelos, su fiel amigo Dobby entre otras personas habían revivido, era feliz porque su ahijado Teddy a diferencia de él podía vivir una infancia completamente feliz ya que su madre también había revivido Tonks , hija de Andromeda Tonks ahora podría ser la madre que Teddy necesitaba aunque ahora más claramente fruncía el ceño al pensar que últimamente Sirius no veía o aparentemente para el su padrino no estaba precisamente feliz con el matrimonio de su antiguo profesor

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?-pregunta Lily mientras hacia el desayuno a su esposo e hijo

-¡Eh mama¡ exclama Harry-no no me pasa nada, es que no se siento como han pasado muchas cosas rápidamente pero a la vez siento que me falta algo me explico

-En realidad no-sonríe dulcemente la peli roja-a pesar que han pasado tres años Harry aun tienes el derecho de estar sorprendido por vernos a nosotros a tu padre, a Sirius, a Remus y los demás vivos después de haber muerto, pero como Albus dijo es el resultado de una magia poderosa y sea quien sea que hizo esto debe ser alguien que de verdad te ama de corazón, porque solamente así pudimos todos estar contigo cielo

¿Pero quién sería esa persona mama?-´pregunta algo confundido el chico que vivió-al principio pensé que era Ginny, pero al verla tan sorprendida como yo era evidentemente que no fue ella

Y en realidad ese misterio era lo que más tenia a Harry ansioso por saber quién fue que hizo que sus padres reviviera, como su madre dijo esa persona era alguien especial, alguien que lo conocía y lo amaba como era el en realidad sin importarle el cartel que llevaba de ser el Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Suspiro tristemente como diera el todo incluso su magia para saber quién era esa persona que dio todo de sí para que el fuera feliz, seguramente esa persona lo amaba de verdad y sería extraño decir en voz alta que realmente sentía curiosidad por ver a esa persona y agradecerle de corazón lo que ha hecho por el

-Voy a ser totalmente sincera contigo Harry-dice de repente Lily sacando de sus pensamientos a su hijo-estoy totalmente agradecida con los Wesley por todo lo que hicieron y han hecho por ti, pero eso no significa que tengas que estar con su hija para agradecérselo cariño

Harry abrió sus ojos más, totalmente sorprendido a lo mencionado por su madre iba a decir algo pero nuevamente Lily Evans Potter tenía otras cosas que decir

-Sé que aun necesitamos tiempo para conocernos Harry-continua seriamente la peliroja – pero el corazón de una madre, el corazón de una mujer es como el océano es un misterio infinito-viendo seriamente a su hijo suspirando continuo-como mujer veo a Ginny aun en estos tres años ilusionada con la figura de un príncipe azul, de un héroe que siempre está a su lado, no veo que ella te vea realmente como eres tu cariño

El silencio de su hijo fue su mayor respuesta, Lily sabía perfectamente que aún había barreras entre ella y Harry , obviamente no fue y nunca ha sido fácil para su único hijo que no recordaba nada de sus padres que no sean las suplicas de ella al momento que Voldemort los asesino que de la noche a la mañana ahora estaban con él , Harry nunca supo de ellos además de que eran magos, pero como era James y ella como eran su vida a parte de Hogwarts era algo que tristemente su hijo jamás pudo saber. Tampoco ayudaba en nada su convivencia con los Durleys en serio que desearía ahorcar a su hermana Petunia con sus propias manos, más jóvenes trato de verdad que trato de entender los celos y los miedos de su hermana porque ella fuera bruja pero ahora claramente sabía que no valía la pena, lamentablemente su relación con su hermana estaba más que muerta, totalmente inexistente

-No digo que Ginny sea mala-dice Lily-pero ella debió, más bien debe ver más allá de esa imagen de héroe que llevas a cuesta cariño-sonriéndole a su hijo-tu eres más que un héroe Harry, eres solamente un joven como cualquiera que con o sin magia ha pasado por diversas situaciones buenas y malas pero ha seguido adelante, tienes derecho a estar confundido, a sentir miedo y aun recordar lo que dejaste atrás, porque tristemente cariño aun James y yo estando contigo sabemos que no eres feliz Harry

El ojos verde se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente, no sabía que decirle a su madre porque era una gran verdad que él no era feliz no completamente feliz , y debía hacerlo tenia a sus padres, su padrinos , sus amigos y su novia , no debería sentirse incompleto pero era así como se sentía como que le faltaba algo , algo que lo complementa que sea lo que sea definitivamente no era con Ginny que él veía contemplar un futuro, una familia, sentía interiormente que con la peli roja no sería precisamente feliz y hablando de la reina de Roma precisamente Ginny junto con Ron y Hermione acaban de llegar

-Hola mi amor-dice muy pero muy dulcemente Ginny

-Hola Ginny y buenos días por cierto-dice algo molesta Lily

La peli roja adulta no le gustaba para nada la actitud de la menor de los Wesley, como madre presentía y como anteriormente había dicho a su hijo, veía a Ginny acomodándose a la fama de su hijo sin preocuparle su bienestar, quizás era exageraciones suyas, como toda madre que no quería ver a su hijo crecer más rápidamente, pero el problema es que ya Harry no era ni niño ni joven ya era todo un adulto, pero realmente las cosas que dice y hace Ginny Wesley la deja muy mal parada ante sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Señora Potter-dice una muy sonrojada Ginny-estaba feliz de volver a ver a Harry que no la vi a usted

Harry frunció el ceño ante la declaración de su novia, en serio Ginny le viene a salir con esta , no solamente era esa vocecita tan pegajosa, tan chillante que ya lo estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia, sino que en vez de esmerarse para tener una buena relación con su madre, la chica hace todo lo contrario, siempre supo que Ginny era fuerte de carácter, decidida , valiente había estado orgulloso de ella durante la batalla de Hogwarts, pero de eso a estos tres años la chica había cambiado, ya no era tan dulce, más bien era más frívola, egocéntrica, siempre se jactaba ante las demás personas su papel fundamental durante la guerra y en especial el por nada en el mundo que ella lo celaba de su madre, de su propia madre era en serio que no sabía que pensar de ella.

-Bueno mi hermana solamente quiere ver a Harry Señora Potter-dice alegremente Ron-a veces las mujeres se olvidan de todo a su alrededor cuando están con su pareja

-Bueno Ronald menos mal que yo no soy como todas las mujeres-dice una muy molesta Hermione-y no justifiques a Ginny ella sabe que esta no es su casa y no puede pasar por encima de Harry y en especial de su madre

Ron empezó a encogerse más mientras veía a su novia totalmente furiosa, mientras una muy molesta Ginny estaba totalmente enrojecida por los comentarios de Hermione dirigidos hacia su persona

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Hermione-sonríe dulcemente Lily-iré a ver a James arriba para chequear si ya está listo para ir al trabajo,

Sin más que decir la madre del chico que vivió subió por las escaleras dándole una última mirada a su hijo

-Sabes cariño-dice nuevamente una pegajosa Ginny-no sé porque pero creo que aún no le gusto a tu madre y ni idea del porque

Harry ya ni idea de que pensar en estos momentos, veía a su novia totalmente incrédulo, de verdad tenía que hacerle semejante pregunta, y él no era el único veía de reojo a su mejor amiga que ponía los ojos por la actitud de la Wesley menor, pensó que era mejor cambiar de tema con urgencia

-¿Saben algo de los nuevos mortifagos?-pregunta seriamente Harry dándole una mirada a Ginny anticipando su próxima malcriadez

-Sirius tiene razón con lo poco que nos contó-dice rápidamente Ron captando mentalmente para sorpresa de Hermione el mensaje silencio de su mejor amigo-en realidad Harry estos nos simplemente mortifagos son Neo-Mortifagos son una especie de magos oscuros que tienen habilidades especiales de transformación sin necesidad del Polyjuice

Harry abrió sus ojos en shock incluso la propia Ginny dejo su molestia a lado y Hermione estaba tan o más sorprendida que el propio Harry

-Estos seres-continua seriamente el peli rojo-se pueden transformar en cualquier persona incluso sin conocerla, con solo usar su mente se transformar, incluso pueden pasar por hombres lobos sin ni siquiera serlo

-¿Pero cómo pueden existir esas clases de mortifagos Ron?-pregunta una nerviosa Hermione-se supone que con Voldemort ya los mortifagos desaparecieron por completo, es decir la mayoría o están muertos o pudriéndose en Azkaban

Pero Hermione no todos los malditos mortifagos desaparecieron-dice fríamente Ginny-o te has olvidado de los Malfoy con Lucio y Narcissa libre más el maldito hurón seguramente ellos tienen que ver con la aparición de esos nuevos mortifagos

La cosa Ginny aunque odio admitirlo-dice seriamente Ron-quizás Lucio y Narcissa si tiene que ver o están con esos neo-mortifagos, pero el hurón no está con ellos eso es más que un hecho porque el Sr James junto a Sirius e incluso papa han estado investigando y esos dos siguen aquí pero el hurón nada de nada…además

Harry se alegraba que al menos Ron ya era más consciente que Draco Malfoy no estaba en el Mundo Mágico y que si desaparecio era por algo , dudaba mucho que el rubio siguiera en la misma con respecto a los prejuicios de la sangre, quiere creer firmemente que después de todo lo visto durante la guerra Draco Malfoy aprendio la lección que no puedes estar por encima de las personas, no puedes creerte superior ante los demás, que todos merecen ser tratados por igual, solo esperaba que el rubio haya aprendido eso.

¿Además que Ron?-pregunta muy molesta la peli roja

-Al menos que el hurón viva de la juventud eterna o haya nacido hace más de cien años hermanita-dice Ron ya harto de la actitud de su hermana-permítame decirle a todos que los NeoMortifagos tienen más de 500 años vagando por todo el mundo mágico me explico por completo Ginny

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock en especial Harry que jamas pensó que esos nuevos mortifagos fueran tan poderosos, evidentemente eran un peligro para el Mundo Mágico, y aunque su padre y Sirius le habían recalcado varias veces que esta vez el no tenia la obligación o el deber de participar como cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort claramente sabía que de alguna manera participaría, no era el destino que siempre le imponía lo que tenía o no debía hacer, era que por muy pintoresco , extraño que parecía Harry James Potter de forma voluntaria y muy consciente de la situación quería , mejor dicho averiguaría más acerca de todo lo relacionado a la próxima Guerra Mágica que se aproxima.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Central de San Francisco, en el estacionamiento ya se había dado inicio de la verbena para la recaudación de Fondos de los niños con cáncer, afortunadamente para Tom Hogan todo fue a pedir de boca, mucha gente vino a ver y contribuir con la verbena, había payasos y el junto con sus amigos Noah y Roxanne , todas las personas se estaban divirtiendo en especial aquellos niños que lamentablemente padecían del cáncer, el rubio siempre se hizo una meta cuando llego al mundo muggle y era crecer como persona, olvidar por completo sus perjuicios de sangre pura, y remendar aunque sea poco a poco todos sus errores cometidos , afortunadamente al ver a los niños realmente felices con sus regalos, juguetes, dulces y la presencia de payasos, hacia ver que iba por buen camino.

-Al parecer la verbena ha sido todo un éxito Tom-dice la enfermera McDougal-por las risas de los niños y con lo que por los momentos hemos recaudado, podemos continuar exitosamente el tratamiento para aquellos niños con bajo recurso

-Me alego que así sea Eleonor-dice alegremente Tom-es bueno saber que estos tipos de eventos puedan ayudar a los padres costear los costos de estos tratamientos, dichos tratamientos están por las nubes, pero lo que me hace feliz es la sonrisa de todos estos niños

La enfermera sonrió, vio en Tom Hogan un joven comprometido con la causa de los niños con cáncer, el chico siempre los visitaba, cada fines de semanas les traiga juguetes, dulces, en especial los libros para entretener a los niños.

-Hey Tom-dice un pequeño niño de seis años que estaba en una cama conectado a una maquina

Tom de inmediato se acerco al chico

-Hola mi querido Peter Pan-sonríe felizmente Tom, al chico…su nombre era Peter Wolf como era un amante de los cuentos de Disney en especial del Peter Pan y el Pais del Nunca Jamás, desde ahí Tom y todo el equipo del hospital le decía cariñosamente así

-Tom-dice con algo de tos Peter-sabes que….siento…que el cielo me está llamando…crees que Peter Pan me quiere conocer ya

Tom tenía un nudo en la garganta la situación de Peter lastimosamente era irremediable, el joven no tenia padres, vivió de casa en casa y cuando su última familia supo de su enfermedad lo abandonaron por completo, esas razones hacia que volviera a odiar aunque sea un poco a los muggles, que clase de personas hacían eso a un pequeño niño inocente, ahora el niño tenía metástasis y por su rostro totalmente desmejorado sabía muy en el fondo que ya no podía hacer nada por él y ese dolor lo estaba matando

-Probablemente Peter quiere un nuevo compañero-dice derramando una lagrima el rubio-pero pienso mi Peter Pan, que donde estés serás la estrella más brillante del firmamento, y vivirás siempre como viven los niños perdidos en nunca jamás

El joven con todo su cuerpo adolorido se acercó y abrazo a Tom, el rubio no quería que muriera, era como su hermano menor, lo quería tanto. Todos tristemente observaron la escena trágica entre un joven ya prácticamente adulto y un pequeño niño que se estaba despidiendo de este mundo.

-No llores Tom, yo no le temo a la muerte-susurra en voz baja Peter-recuerda lo que siempre me decías la muerte es solo un paso a una nueva aventura no, no hay nada que temer

Tom solo asintió recordando que alguna vez escucho eso de la persona que ama, del mismísimo Harry Potter, quien diría que finalmente sentiría el mismo dolor que alguna vez sintió Harry por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, al ver como su pequeño ángel cerro sus ojos para nunca despertar nuevamente se sintió más unido al chico que vivió

 _-"Duele, realmente duele perder a la persona que amas, finalmente lo entendí Harry, ahora siento este inmenso vacío por Peter, por favor donde quiera que estés descansa mi pequeño ángel, que además de Harry eres una razón más para yo seguir viviendo"_

Sin pensarlo beso la frente del niño y lloro amargamente sabía que el cáncer era una enfermedad mortal, pero jamás pensó que tendría que ver con sus propios ojos como esa terrible enfermedad le quitaba la vida a un inocente, en momentos así deseaba recuperar su magia, pero con dolor sabía que ni con toda su magia podría haber salvado a su amigo, solo le queda llorar y resignarse a esa terrible perdida.

Cerca del estacionamiento mientras Tom lloraba por la pérdida de su pequeño amigo, finalmente las sombras oscuras hacen su aparición, un grupo de magos con ropas de mortifagos pero más actuales veían al joven rubio detenidamente

-Finalmente encontramos lo que estamos buscando-dice una voz escalofriante de una bruja-al parecer nos volveremos a ver mi muy querido Dragón

Continuara…..


	5. El Inicio de las Pesadillas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son totalmente de la exclusividad de su fantástica autora J.K. Rowling, yo únicamente poseo la historia.**

En el hospital de San Francisco Tom Hogan no dejaba de lamentarse por la muerte de su pequeño amigo, a veces ver a alguien morir y más si alguien tan especial , tan amable como lo fue su pequeño amigo Peter lo hacer que hizo lo correcto, el Mundo Mágico en realidad ha sido y será corrupto por mucho tiempo, él no es ningún santo, su marca en el brazo es un recordatorio fidedigno de los errores que ha cometido durante su infancia hasta el sol de hoy, pero al vivir en el mundo muggle piso tierra. Se dio cuenta que los muggles no son perfectos pero a diferencia de los magos de sangre pura que se creen lo mejor del mundo, los muggles viven a su manera, claro que también existen muggles malvados, pero en general al venirse a vivir aquí se dio cuenta que los muggles en general viven a su propio ritmo, con sus propias reglas y buscan por sí mismo solucionar sus problemas.

En cambio el Mundo Mágico, no solamente existen los prejuicios no solamente en referencia a la pureza de la sangre, sino en todo en general, en las criaturas mágicas, en sí en que casa pertenecen si eres de Slytherin eres el diablo en persona solamente por que Tom Riddle se convirtió en Voldemort, además de que hubo mortifagos ja si en realidad supieran que había mortifagos de todas las casas más de uno se caerían para atrás, si Slytherin representa el demonio Gryffindor era como estar en el mismo cielo, todos perfectos, buenos hasta la medulas, sin prejuicios, prácticamente unos santos, cuando de nuevo en Gryffindor más de uno fue mortifago en cubierta, pero diceselo a lo más radicales o sea el trio dorado y prácticamente te enviaran a Azkaban sin dudarlo simplemente por insultar a su amada casa, sinceramente agradece a las hadas del destino lo que hicieron por él, ciertamente por Harry Potter por el hizo lo que hizo y lo haría mil veces sin dudarlo, porque el chico que vivió sí que se ganó su corazón, pero más que todo jamás conocerá alguien tan honesto y sincero como Harry James Potter Evans

-Hey Tom-dice la enfermera McDougal-sabe que me duele mucho que Peter se nos haya ido, pero debemos entender que el pobre no pudo más, él está en un mejor lugar

-Supongo que tiene razón Eleonor-suspira tristemente Tom-pero igualmente duele sabe, realmente me encariñe con él, en realidad por primera vez sentía que estaba con alguien que no me juzgara por quien soy, aunque Peter era solamente un niño para entender quién soy en realidad

Lo último lo dijo en susurro , la enfermera le iba a decir algo cuando de repente se escuchó una serie de explosiones en donde estaba la verbena actualmente, ambos fueron corriendo de inmediato a ver que rayos pasaba aquí

-¡Noah, Roxanne en donde diablo están ¡-exclama fuertemente el rubio en búsqueda de sus amigos

-Tom aquí-grita Roxanne-Noah está herido, al parecer nos están atacando y no sabemos quiénes son

-Eleonor atiende a mi amigo-pide Tom-Rox quédate con Noah-viendo que su amiga se iba a quejar-debo ayudar a sacar todo el personal de aquí, estare bien te lo prometo

Su amiga a regañadientes asintió y el corrió como su vida dependiese de ello, Tom no era ningún tonto ya no era mago, no tenía magia ni un centímetro pero reconocería la magia oscura a cientos de kilómetros de distancias, y si había magia negra en el hospital había problemas con nombre de mortifagos pero que rayos hacían mortifagos aquí en San Francisco una ciudad muggle, en realidad como era posible que hubiera mortifagos después de más tres años de la Guerra Mágica, no se suponía que el Ministerio habrían capturados a todos entre ellos a sus adorados padres, realmente con o sin Voldemort definitivamente el Ministerio deja mucho que desear, abrió sus ojos en shock al ver varios pacientes y personal muertos, tiesos completamente tiesos y eso era obra de la maldición asesina, y más cuando frente a ellos tenían un grupo de magos encapuchados

-Mira que tenemos aquí-dice fríamente la voz de una mujer-realmente nos volvemos a ver querido sobrino

Tom abrió sus ojos en shock, no podía ser esto no le puede estar pasando, ella estaba muerta se suponía que Molly Weasley la había asesinado…pero como

-Ya sabes quién soy no Draco-dice la mujer quitándose la capucha para dejar más frio a Tom definitivamente la bruja que tenía en frente era Bellatrix Lestrange-bien permíteme presentarte a mis nuevos compañeros, incluso algunos que seguramente recordaras mi querido sobrino

En ese instante sus compañeros se quitaron la capucha, Tom realmente estaba ,as que en shock, algunos mortifagos eran nuevos no solamente en apariencia, en realidad al ver su tia viva y coleando le decía que otro señor oscuro estaba por aparecer y realmente por la magia oscura que se sentía, este ser oscuro haría de Voldemort todo un novato, pero no solamente la nueva apariencia de ellos sino que ver antiguos conocidos en el bando de la oscuridad, y algunos de ellos eran presumidamente señalados como muerto como Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey que por la altura que presenta no tiene nada que ver con aquel niño obsesionado con Potter que conoció en Hogwarts, que rayos pasaba aquí

-Supongo que te preguntas porque estamos aquí Malfoy-dice fríamente Lavender-al ver que al final nadie nos tomó en cuenta, ni les importo nuestras muertes, alguien nos dio la oportunidad de vengarnos cosa que haremos sin dudarlo

-Un nuevo mundo renacerá de sus cenizas-dice fríamente Colin-aquel mago con un poder excepcional que supera con creces a magos insignificantes como Albus Dumbledore y el mismísimo Harry Potter-lo último Tom lo percibió con tono de odio-ese mago jamás se dejó ver hasta esta época en que finalmente reinara sobre todo el universo mágico

-Así es-dice Justin Finch-y por ironías de la vida Malfoy tú eres pieza fundamental de que esto suceda

-Lamento decepcionarlos a todos-dice seriamente Tom-pero no sé si lo sabían pero hace rato que me di de baja con respecto a los mortifagos y lo demás, no puedo creer que personas que lucharon abiertamente a favor de Harry Potter pretenda hacer lo que el sacrificándose a sí mismo intento proteger

-Cruciooooo-dice fuertemente Lavander hiriendo dolorosamente a Tom-eres un imbécil Draco Malfoy en primera-apretando más su varita-no eres tu precisamente la persona más idónea en defender a Harry Potter que yo recuerde te dedicaste hacerle la vida imposible hasta el final

Interiormente Tom agradecía mentalmente las clases recibidas de su odiada y nefasta tia en cuanto a resistir lo más posible cualquier clase de hechizo por parte del enemigo, especialmente el crucio, y más aún cuando no tenía magia ni varita ni nada para defenderse

-¡Jajajajaja quien diría sobrino que siendo un simple squibs resista el crucio de lavender ¡-exclama alocadamente Bellatrix-vamos a ver cuánto dura tu resistencia, vendrás con nosotros Draco lo quieras o no

En ese momento tanto Colin, como Justin iban atacar a Tom cuando un Expelliarmus y un accio varita los detuvieron o la menos detuvieron el ataque hacia Tom, tanto Bellatrix como sus acompañantes se sorprendieron de ver un grupo de aurores, pero no cualquier grupo era nada más y nada menos que Sirus Black, James Potter, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter

-¡Que diablo ¡-exclama furiosamente Sirius-se supone que está loca estaba muerta

-Jajajajaja tu lo has dicho querido primo-sonríe maliciosamente Bellatrix-se supone de la misma manera que tú ya estaba lado junto a un par de idiotas que conocemos, me gustaría recordar viejos tiempo pero mi sobrino y yo tenemos tanto que conversar en un lugar privado

-Ni se te ocurra a ponerle un dedo encima a Malfoy-dice seriamente James-ese chico tiene cuenta pendiente con nosotros

Tom más calmado puso los ojos en blanco de tal palo tal astilla como dicen los muggles, definitivamente Potter es idéntico en todo a su padre y más cuando este resulta ser tan impulsivo como su hijo, sinceramente con los Potter desde ya sí que tiene mala suerte en la vida. Por su parte Harry y Ron no podía creer que tres de sus compañeros que lucharon en la Batalla de Hogwarts y que habían fallecidos no solamente estaban más que vivos sino que eran neo mortifagos, Harry no podía entender cómo era posible eso

-Mi estimado Ron-ron-sonríe fríamente Lavender-que bueno que nos vemos, sinceramente como pasaron las cosas entre los dos, no creerás que me olvide de todo el daño que me hiciste-Crucioooooo

-Protego-dice Harry protegiendo a Ron y al el mismo

-Miren si no es el salvador del mundo mágico-dice fríamente Colin-no me digas que ahora estas a favor de mortifagos como Malfoy, me sorprende Potter no son cosas de ti

Colin iba atacar a Harry cuando el propio Tom para la sorpresa de todos desalmo limpiamente a Colin, al golpearlo fuertemente, tomándolo por sorpresa

-Realmente haber visto las luchas libre los domingos sí que me han servido de mucho-sonríe felizmente Tom-bueno sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, pero les sugiero que se maten en otro lugar , estamos en un hospital señores ante todo respeto con su permiso

-Espera Malfoy –grita un Harry totalmente sorprendido no sabía si era por la fuerza del rubio o precisamente por su extraña personalidad

Tom solamente corrió más lo menos que quería era regresar al mundo mágico, lo odiaba con todo su ser, él era Tom Hogan, Draco Malfoy murió y ninguno de esos menos Harry Potter le haría cambiar de opinión, ya hizo una vida aquí, quizás no pago lo que debería que pagar, pero ya no era mago, era menos que un squibs no tenía idea porque su Tia y ese grupo de mortifagos lo querían a como dé lugar, pero si sabía que nuevamente había peligro inminente, y algo le decía que él estaría en medio de ese rollo le gustara o no. Rápidamente saco a las pocas personas que aún seguían con vida, su principal preocupación eran sus amigos, y especialmente su familia, la única que ha conocido, que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, que aun sabiendo que él era peligroso aun sin tener magia, aun le dieron un hogar, no podía permitir que nada les pasara, el jamás se perdonaría

-Malfoy espera-grita Harry nuevamente que jamás pensó que Malfoy corriera a la velocidad de la luz…al final le gustara o no a Tom tuvo que detenerse a ver a sus dos mejores amigos venir hacia donde estaba, solamente oraba para que Potter no metiera literalmente la pata

-¿Tom estas bien?-pregunta con preocupación Roxanne

-Debemos irnos-dice seriamente Tom-el hospital está bajo ataque, pude sacar los que pude, pero lamentablemente murieron varias personas, en realidad ni las pude contar

-Te entendemos amigo-dice Noah con un nudo en la garganta-una gente encapuchada con una especie de palitos en sus manos asesinaron a cientos de personas niños viejos, y Eleonor la pobre murió por salvarnos a nosotros, esto es como una película de terror

Tom no podía creer que exista más gente asesinadas por su culpa ese nuevo grupo de mortifagos que ya no son tan simples eran más poderosos y más terribles, estos seres no se detienen ante nada ni nadie, él tenía que hacer algo, el Draco Malfoy cobarde murió aprendió de sus errores, convivir con ese monstruo de Voldemort, ve a gente inocente como Luna Lovegood y Ollivander ser torturados frente a su persona, hizo que lo que fue una vez desapareciera por completo

-Malfoy-dice seriamente Harry que llego junto a su padre, Sirius, y Ron-debemos hablar seriamente y es preferible que lo hagamos de una vez, no tienes opción

-Acaso la tuve alguna vez Potter-dice fríamente Tom-acaso ambos la tuvimos, tu tuviste apenas siendo un bebe tener la misión de salvar el mundo, enfrentarte a la persona que te quitaron a tu familia, y yo que, tuve que hacer todo lo que mis amados padre decían sin titubear y ambos sabemos que logre con eso no

Se encontró que ninguno de esas personas especialmente el de ojos verdes podían decir algo

-Roxi, Noah vayan a casa de inmediato-dice seriamente Tom-debo hablar con estas personas seriamente-viendo que su amiga se iba a quejar-ahora no Roxi en realidad tengo mucho que contarle a los dos, pero no será esta noche, díganle a Kat que el pasado me alcanzo, ella lo entenderá pero por favor salgan de aquí tristemente no podemos hacer nada mas

Y la chica a regañadientes asintió y Noah abrazo a Tom susurrándole que contaba con él para lo que sea. Tom los miraba tristemente era demasiado bueno tener una vida normal, era como mucho que Draco Malfoy no siguiera molestándole irónicamente siendo el la misma persona

-Por fin te encontramos hurón-dice fríamente Ron-no tienes idea de lo mal que siento en tenerte enfrente y darte tu merecido maldito mortifago, seguramente fue gracias a ti que paso este ataque

¡Gracias a mi Weasley vienes a decirme que fue gracias a mi lo de este ataque¡-exclama furiosamente Tom-en primera Weasley no sé si te diste cuenta o no te dio la relagana gana de hacerlo, Bellatrix Lestrange está viva, viva y coleando me vas a decir a mí que la reviví, que la volví a la vida también me vas a culpar por eso

Ron apretó los puños fuertemente porque no tenía la manera de contradecirlo

-En segundo lugar no pedí a nadie que me buscara-dice más furioso Tom-desaparecí del mundo mágico fue por algo Weasley era para olvidar todo lo relacionado con el maldito mundo mágico

No iba a dejar que ninguna de estas personas lo juzgaran por su pasado, era verdad que está arrepentido y lo seguirá estando, pero tampoco dejara que lo cruciaran por ello de por vida

-Mira mi brazo Weasley-dice Tom subiendo las mangas-es algo que me veo todos los días de mi vida, cada hora cada segundo me recuerdo de mis errores, de mi estupidez, no nací de una siendo un prejuicioso sangre pura, tanto Black, como el Señor Potter especialmente tu sabes que a uno desde bebe lo moldean a la misma imagen de la perfección absoluta, confía en mi si tuviera un giratiempo para evitar mi propio nacimiento lo haría sin dudarlo, pero nada es perfecto en la vida no

-Lamento de todo corazón lo que hice Weasley-dice firmemente Tom-lo que te hice a ti a Granger y especialmente a Potter, sé que fui un mezquino, arrogante, maldito, matón, imbécil y pare de usted de contar créeme que lo sé perfectamente, no pido su perdón porque se perfectamente que me queda un largo recorrido para el mismo, porque para que ustedes me perdonen debo perdonarme a mí mismo y hasta el sol de hoy no lo he hecho

Harry realmente estaba gratamente asombrado no solamente por todo lo dicho por el rubio, su apariencia en realidad Malfoy no está nada mal, el rubio tenía su pelo algo largo pero totalmente descuidado el Draco Malfoy hubiera echado el grito al cielo por semejante crimen, pero este chico que tiene en frente definitivamente es tan diferente a aquel rubio que le hizo la vida imposible desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts

-Mira hurón guardaste tu patéticas disculpas para quien le dé la gana a creerte-dice furiosamente Ron-sabes perfectamente que jamás te perdonare, te odio hurón de eso no te quede duda, pero no soy tan miserable como tú, ahora te necesitamos, después de ver que nadie más te necesitas te puedes largar al mismísimo infierno y a nadie le importaría

-Y tú que dijiste Weasley este ya cayo y listo vendrá con nosotros-dice fríamente Tom-déjame decirte algo Weasley de todas las personas que lastime y que hice la vida imposible tu eres la numero uno en ser la más improbable en jamás perdonarme, sincerémonos Weasley sin Potter y Granger en el panorama siempre me odiaste siempre al menos ser honesto por una vez en tu vida

Ronald Weasley nuevamente apretó los puños en impotencia porque el rubio tenía razón en todo

-En fin como no hay más que hablar que no sea el Odio desmedido de Weasley hacia mí-suspira profundamente Tom-debo irme , llegare tarde a casa y seguramente mis padres, en especial mi ma, esa sí que estará echando el grito al cielo preocupándose por mi

Iba a caminar cuando….

-Espera Malfoy-dice Sirius-de verdad piensas que Lucius y Narcissa están preocupados por ti, además si has estado aquí en el mundo muggle todo este tiempo como sabes que ellos escaparon de Azkaban

-Porque no lo sabía hasta que lo acabas de decir Black-dice seriamente Tom sorprendiendo a Sirius que se empezó a molestar pensando que Draco se estaba burlando de el-déjame terminar Black no es lo que piensas, a mis padres no me refería a la versión muggle de cruela de vil y Kafar, me refería a mis padres muggles, porque he estado estos tres años con una familia adoptiva

Todos se volvieron a sorprender en especial Harry, que realmente no le cabía en la cabeza que Malfoy hablara acerca de todo lo relacionado al mundo muggle con suma naturalidad, en donde diablo estaba el chico que odio todo lo relacionado a los muggles, a los sangre sucias, definitivamente no era este chico

-Aquí me llamo Tom Hogan-dice fríamente Tom-métanse a los tres en la cabeza que Draco Malfoy murió, no existe, es más háganse la idea que Draco Malfoy nunca existió, no voy a volver al mundo mágico, y es mejor que no intente nada ya no soy un mago pero créanme que se defenderme incluso más que antes

Salió caminando, sin embargo…..sintió todo su cuerpo paralizado por un petrificus totalus, debería saber que esto pasaría, ni siquiera debió aceptar reunirse con esos cuatro, quería que vieran que el ya no era el mismo de antes, que no tenían razones de preocuparse por el pero aparentemente con Harry Potter las cosas nunca cambian

-Lo siento Malfoy-dice apenadamente Harry viendo que Draco lo miro furiosamente no es que lo culpaba-pero te guste o no ya no estas a salvo aquí, Bellatrix y los demás neo mortifagos te buscan y debemos saber porque

Diciendo eso los cuatros desaparecieron de las afueras del hospital…y reaparicieron en el lugar que Tom de una sabia que no era bienvenido, nuevamente estaba en el mundo mágico, estaba nada más y nada menos que en casa de la familia Black: el número 12 de Grimmauld Place

Continuara….


	6. Huesped Indeseable

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Les aclaro de una vez que los personajes de Harry Potter son de total exclusividad de su autora la grandiosa J.K Rowling, lo único que poseo es la historia**

La llegada de Draco Malfoy a Grimmauld Place salvo para Lily Potter para las demas personas era completamente el error más grande que Harry pudo cometer a traer a un mortifago a su hogar, aunque viendo el rostro furioso de Malfoy la sensación era obviamente mutua. Y decir que Draco Malfoy mejor dicho Tom Hogan estaba furioso era el eufemismo del siglo, estaba que esta vez sí que mataba a Potter, que carrizo quería él y las demas personas con él, porque diantre no lo dejan en paz, nuevamente sabe que no fue ningún santo con ninguna de estas personas, lo reconoce abiertamente pero creyó que si el desaparecía del mundo mágico, todos ellos vivieran felices de la vida olvidándose por completo de él, pero aparentemente soñar es como mucho sobre todo para un ex mortifago como el

-Escúchame Malfoy-dice un muy nervioso Harry ante la mirada sumamente furiosa de su rival-te despetrificare pero me tienes que prometer que no harás nada para escapar de aquí, no es que pudiera de todos modos

 _-"Tienes que estar bromeando"-_ eran los pensamientos furiosos de Tom _-sinceramente lo único bueno en mi papel de mocoso malcriado era decirle a Potter que era un idiota, no puede ver que estando rodeado por sus amigos que me odian a muerte si respiro es de milagro, además como carrizo le puedo prometer algo si ni siquiera puedo hablar, sinceramente hasta me pregunto cómo rayos venció a Voldemort"_

-Harry creo que no te puede prometer nada-dice seriamente Hermione-si no le quitas el hechizo primero

 _-Siempre supe que Granger era el cerebro-_ pensaba Tom _-porque sería definitivamente la única explicación posible para que Potter y Weasley aun sigan_ vivos _, eso lo doy por hecho_

Harry con un nudo en la garganta sabía que debía des petrificar a Malfoy cuanto antes, si el rubio que lo miraba furiosamente fuera el imbécil arrogante, cobarde que él conoció antes no tendría ningún problema, pero este rubio que conoció en el mundo muggle, definitivamente este rubio sí que era de armas tomar, aun así lo hizo y Tom Hogan a la velocidad de la luz le dio el golpe de su vida para la sorpresa de todos

-Ni intenten mándame todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber-dice furiosamente Tom-en primera porque este idiota aquí-dice señalando a un muy adolorido Harry Potter-se lo merece como rayos se le ocurre petrificarme , trayéndome en contra de mi voluntad, al lugar donde evidentemente más de uno aquí me quiere mandar al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso, en serio este chico fue que salvo al Mundo Mágico, sinceramente hasta yo estoy empezando a dudar seriamente de lo que en realidad sucedió en la Batalla de Hogwarts

Cuando todos se disponían a hechizarlo quedaron en shock por toda la palabrería nada normal del rubio incluyendo a Hermione que no entendía nada de lo que dijo el ex Syltherin, sin embargo Harry interiormente sonrió le estaba empezando caer bien la nueva personalidad del rubio

-En segundo lugar esto es secuestro señores-dice contundentemente Tom-si Weasley como dice los muggles aunque usted no lo crea-sonrió al ver la cara de molestia de Ron-en fin es secuestro señores porque lo único que supe del mundo mágico es que fui mágicamente, extrañamente milagrosamente como quieran llamarlo exonerado de toda culpa

Todos estaban asombrados al ver que el huron sabia más de la cuenta

-Es decir aparentemente alguien por ahí-continua el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-hizo su obra del día declarando a mi favor cosa que lo agradezco, de corazón, no sé quién es pero me imagino que si hizo lo que hizo era para que tuviera una segunda oportunidad y me redimiera y señores en eso estoy hasta que cierto cuarteto de autores me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad, repito en contra de mi voluntad, por eso Weasley ahora sabes que esto si se llama con nombre y apellido secuestro

Todo estaba en silencio, mientras que los adultos en este caso Sirius, James que conocían más que nadie la familia Malfoy no podía creer que ese rubio loco de cabeza fuera el hijo de Lucius que rayo paso con el mientras estuvieron en el otro mundo, Remus Lupin al igual que Harry sonrió algo le decía que este nuevo Draco Malfoy sí que le complicaría la vida a más de uno especialmente al propio Harry. En cuanto a Lily en primera sabía que debería darle una paliza al chico rubio después de haberse dedicado hacerle la vida imposible a su hijo, pero siendo honesta si ni siquiera lo hizo con su hermana Petunia que esa sí que se merecía más de una paliza, pero este chico que según todos era Draco Malfoy hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy no sabía porque pero le recordaba a alguien del pasado a su mejor amiga, la primera bruja aparte de Severus Snape que ella conoció

 _-Percibo que este chico no es tan malo como Molly y los demas hicieron parecer_ -eran los pensamientos de la peli roja _-al verlo me hace recordar a una amiga mía, pero lo imposible es que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre solamente se mediante este chico que esa persona significo mucho para mi_

-Como se nota que eres un Malfoy de primera-dice fríamente Molly-no solamente eres un maldito mocoso arrogante que le hizo la vida imposible a todos mis hijos y para rematar eres un mortifago y aun así pretendes que seamos misericordioso contigo muchacho que está pasando por tu cabeza

-Lo mismo dijo para usted señora Weasley-dice tranquilamente Tom-vamos aclarar una cosa , con respecto a molestar a sus hijos eso me suena a poliedro, al único Weasley que moleste fue a este-dice señalando a Ron-y al menos que usted haya adoptado legalmente a Granger y a Potter cosa que al estar sus padres vivos dicha adopción seria inservible en pocas palabras toda documentación hecha es más inútil de lo que me sirvieron Goyle y Grabble juntos, en ese sentido solamente moleste a Ron Weasley con mi prontuario de perder ciento de veces ante Potter no me dé más crédito de lo que me corresponde por favor

Nuevamente silencio en la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, pero Harry no pudo evitarlo se rio a lo grande si este Draco se hubiese mostrado así antes seguramente hubiesen sido los mejores amigos, aparentemente el rubio si que aprendió su lección

-Sabes algo Malfoy-dice uno de los gemelos que Tom reconoció como George

-Si antes te hubieses mostrado así-dice Fred

-Seguramente-continua George

-Serias uno de los nuestros-terminaron la oración ambos gemelos a la vez

Tom solamente sonrió en realidad nunca tuvo nada en contra de los gemelos Weasley , esos dos sin saberlo sí que lo divertían a lo grande, el siempre a escondidas se las arreglaba para que ninguno de sus compañeros en Syltherin y en especial su padrino no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, cuando generalmente espiaba a los gemelos para ver sus travesuras y guiarse en sus inventos para hacer los suyos propios, si señores Draco Malfoy espiaba a los gemelos Weasley y no a Harry Potter como todo el mundo en especial el chico que vivió creyó, sinceramente Potter aunque lo reniegue si se creía la última fresa en el desierto, ciertamente debían actuar como rivales en especial porque Harry era Gryffindor y el un Syltherin, además de llevar a cuesta el maldito apellido Malfoy, pero tampoco era que pasaba venticuatros horas pensando en el de lentes

 _-Bueno siendo sincero sí que pensaba en Potter-_ eran los pensamientos de Tom- _está bien sí que pasaba día y noche pensando en Harry y no precisamente como enemigo, pero ni muerto diré eso y más cuando de antemano la comadrejilla menor sigue siendo la persona que ama Harry, podre estar completamente enamorado de ese idiota, pero masoquista no soy, mi masoquismo hace rato llego a su limites, obra y gracias a mis adorados padres"_

Pensando precisamente en Lucius y Narcissa, se aliviaba en llamarlos por sus nombres, esos de una nunca fueron los padres del año, con sus padres muggles Margh y Karl se sintió por primera vez en su vida amado, querido protegido es mas era libre para hacer lo que él quisiera, en este caso ser médico amaba la medicina muggle, sonrió quien lo diría es actualmente el amante de todo lo relacionado con los muggles más que el propio Arthur Weasley

-Bien ahora me podían devolver a donde pertenezco-dice seriamente Tom-no se ustedes pero mi persona si tiene vida social-suspirando continuo-es más como Malfoy mi única vida era decir mi papa se enterara de esto, Potter es más que testigo de ello-Lily sonrió cuando Harry alegremente asintió era verdad cada vez que peleaban, luchaban a muerte, insultos entre ellos le daba crédito a Malfoy siempre salía con esa bendita frase-pero ahora si lo tengo, es decir twitter, Facebook de todos señores aunque ustedes no lo crean, ah también instagram, pero mi hermana Kat me matara si se entera que le consumi sus datos, en ese sentido como que debería quedarme aquí

Pensando que su hermana, una simple muggle pero con el carácter de los mil demonios se enteraría que él le consumió todos sus datos telefónicos de una se daba por muerto, seriamente si no fuera porque no soporta estar de nuevo en el mundo mágico, preferiría quedarse aquí

-Me temo joven que por tu seguridad y la del Mundo Mágico debes quedarte aquí-dice firmemente James-supongo que sabes quién soy-viendo que el joven que asintió-soy James Potter el padre de Harry Potter te das cuenta que le debes a lo grande a mi hijo por todo el daño que le hiciste

-Y se da cuenta que si no fuera por mi precisamente su hijo no estaría con vida-dice contundentemente Tom-no voy a pintar mi historia señor Potter ni a usted , ni su esposa a nadie, no soy un santo nunca he pretendido serlo-suspirando continuo-fui un mezquino arrogante despreciable ser en todo el sentido de la palabra, cuando Harry Potter me desprecio siendo niño por Ronald Weasley el hijo de un traidor de la bien llamada sangre pura que de pura tiene lo que tengo en mi bolsillo o sea nada de nada pero …

Para su sorpresa el padre de Potter y los demas lo escuchan, algunos con verdaderos interés como Remus, Lily y el propio Harry además de los gemelos, pero por los demas empezando por Ginny y Ronald, el resto lo odiaban por completo, y dolorosamente sabía que algunos tenían razones de sobras, otros no

-Desde ese día señor Potter nuevamente no pintare nada-dice firmemente el rubio de ojos grises-empecé hacerle la vida imposible a su hijo, además del propio Weasley y Granger, por parte de Weasley-suspira mirando a Ronald-sincérate comadreja pero nos odiábamos antes de Howgarts, en parte por nuestra familia y otra porque ambos en el fondo sabemos que alguien abandono su amistad y no precisamente por el que diran

Ronald apretó los puños furiosamente, mientras que unos confundidos Harry y Hermione no entendía nada

-Por Granger mas que todo fue por mi amado y adorado padre-dice sarcásticamente Tom-de una Granger sé que eres la bruja más inteligente del mundo mágico eres de lejos la mejor, antes que me digas que porque me deje de mi padre, en primera era niño, segunda moldeado desde antes de nacer para ser el perfecto en todo y mi primo Sirius Black odiándome o no en ese punto el como el propio señor Potter deben dame crédito por ello

Hermione miro que de forma totalmente sincera tanto Sirius y como James le daban la razón al rubio ex mortifago

-De corazón lamento mis insultos contra ti Granger-dice de forma honesta Tom dejando en shock a la mismísima Hermione-he convivido con una familia muggle y esa sí que me puso los pies sobre la tierra, y aunque no lo creas he sido y soy feliz siendo muggle y espero seguir siéndolo de por vida

-¡Es esto otra broma de tu parte Malfoy ¡-exclama furiosamente Hermione-que crees que me pide perdón y de una olvido tanto daño que me hiciste, me siempre sangre sucia por Merlín y aun así quiere que te perdone de una es en serio

En ese sentido Harry entendía el dolor y sufrimiento de Hermione, en ese aspecto Malfoy no puede venir tan campante a pedir perdón como si nada así no es la vida

-En ningun momento dije que me perdonaras-dice firmemente Tom-lamento todo el daño que te hice es cierto , es de corazón es mi verdad que nadie pero nadie ni siquiera tú me la puedes cuestionar-mirando más firme que nunca-el perdón no es con sencillas palabras y listo no es así Granger la vida, todo lo que hemos vivido los buenos como los malos no es así tan facilito, el perdón es mostrarlo con hechos , crees que soy el mismo imbécil de años atrás-mirando a una Hermione que estaba sin palabras-tu eres mi prueba Granger puedo ser un sacerdote, tener mi hospital todo pero de que me sirve si tú y todos aquí me ven solamente como Draco Malfoy y no como alguien más, crecí Granger a punta de esta maldita cosa-señalando su brazo marcado-crecí vi el dolor, la muerte y todo así que dame créditos Hermione Granger que todos aquí más o menos saben que no fue fácil para mi haberme convertido en un maldito mortifago

Silencio sepulcral en Grimmauld Place

-Lo dije a Potter y a los otros aurores-dice firmemente Tom-esta maldita marca no me la hice de lujo, ame a Lucius y Narcissa los ame de verdad eran mis malditos padres, al menos que querían que hicieran tus propios padres te vendieron para su propia sobreviviencia, alguien aquí con valor con sangre fría iría contra sus propios padres y de ser así que hubieran hecho en mi lugar díganme-nadie decía nada-probablemente Potter los hubiera denunciado cosa que hasta yo sé que es lo más lógico pero la sangre es sangre donde llama, por ejemplo Black no mienta pero aun te duele ver que Bellatrix no solamente dudo en matarte sino que esa sí que perdió la cabeza

El silencio de Sirius fue la respuesta de todos

-Ni se les ocurra pensar que me estoy justificando porque no es así-dice furiosamente Tom-pero me canse quieren seguir odiándome de por vida háganlo, total yo siempre Salí perdiendo, todos aquí tuvieron o tienen alguien que los ame, los cuide y yo que , a quien tuve a díganme-lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente-tuve dos esclavos a mi disposición como fueron Goyle y Grabble, además de que mis amados Blaise, Parkinson y Nott eso estaban conmigo por conveniencia señores, por estatus, por codicia así que no me vengan a decir a mí que soy el único culpable de su sufrimiento porque si yo hablara más claramente les diría de una que los mortifagos que atacaron Hogwarts, la primera vez que yo los deje entrar , esos de una eran más que todos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw así que bájense de esa nube de prepotencia de donde está, si debo pagar por mis culpas lo hare pero no seré objeto de odio por cosas que no hice eso jamás

Continuara….


	7. Primeros Acercamientos

**Autora: Por favor por los momentos estoy publicando esta historia y la de los Power Rangers, fans de Pokemon, mi historia seguira en hiatus hasta nuevo aviso, por favor , no comentar aqui si no es que esten interesado en este fic...gracias**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de total exclusividad de su autora J.K Rowling, yo únicamente poseo la historia….**

En una habitación en el ala más lejana de Grimmauld Place un Tom Hogan quien en realidad es Draco Malfoy se paseaba con fastidio en su habitación, por más que se enfrentó a todos ellos, hablo de forma honesta y sincera por primera vez en su vida, pero aun así nada de nada, al menos gracias a Lily Potter estaba sin esposas, y tenía según ella libertad de conocer cada rincón de la casa, suspiro el tenia pocos recuerdos de la misma cuando venía con su madre y la loca de perinola o sea Bellatrix Lestrange que esa no pintaba que estaba bromeando realmente lo quería a él con el pero para que, si lo que intento hacer en Hogwarts para impresionar a su amado, adorado y perfecto padre Lucius Malfoy nunca funciono, es más lo único que consiguió es que este lo despreciara más, así que no tiene ni idea que quieren esos mortifagos con el

-Buenos días Tom-dice Remus Lupin entrando a la habitación de Tom este sonrio al menos su antiguo profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras tenia cerebro, al menos era el único que lo llamaba como Tom-espero que al menos hayas dormido bien, sé que no te gusta estar aquí pero aunque no lo creas es por tu bien

-No es que no lo crea profesor-dice seriamente Tom-en primera dormir más o menos, estoy pensando en mi familia , ellos merecen al menos saber que estoy bien en estos momentos mis padres deben estar angustiados-en ese sentido Remus le daba la razón esperaba que James con Sirius pudieran arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente

-En segunda no mentí anoche profesor-dice seriamente el rubio de ojos grises-de corazón estoy arrepentido por todas mis acciones, con todos , con Potter, Granger, Lombottom , con Weasley ese y yo tenemos rencillas de antes de entrar a Howgarts-Remus mas o menos recordaba que Arthur sin querer dijo que Ronald había humillado al hijo de Lucius Malfoy antes de empezar Howgarts-pero estando usted aquí y al ver que no me ha mirado con odio cuando sí que tiene razones de hacerlo, quiero hablar con usted

-Está bien Tom, los demás aún no han despertado, te escucho-dice seriamente Remus

-No mentí a Granger profesor no es que no quiera que ella y los demás me perdonen-suspira profundamente Tom-realmente sería feliz de por vida si lo hiciera, pero las palabras se la llevan el viento yo lo aprendí a golpes no precisamente por Voldemort sino por Lucius y Narcissa que esos no creo que se ganen alguna vez ser los padres del año

Remus sí que le daba la razón esos dos de milagro concibieron a Draco, porque por lo arrogantes, ruines y sin sentimientos de ambos por igual, no entendía cómo fue que concibieron a Draco, en ese sentido al ver que el chico cometió errores tras errores de una supo que sus progenitores sin que hicieron un excelente trabajo

-Las cosas con la guerra y sin la guerra no se arreglan con simples palabras profesor-continua Tom-sé que para que Granger me perdone tendría que irme al espacio sideral y reclamar haber descubierto a Plutón como planeta aun cuando este según los científicos dejo de hacerlo-Remus no entendía ni una palabra pero sonrio en serio que este nuevo Draco sí que era bastante entretenido-lo siento profesor pero creo que me desvié del tema

Los dos al mismo se rieron a lo grande para la felicidad de Tom que se sentía con Remus Lupin como se sentía con su padre adoptivo

-En realidad profesor para conseguir el perdón de Granger y los demás-suspira profundamente Tom-para hacer eso, debo primeramente perdonarme a mí mismo no cree-en ese sentido sorprendió gratamente a Remus-no he mentido profesor vivir con esta marca en estos años, desde el mismo momento que fui marcado hasta el sol de hoy he vivido con miedo, arrepentimiento , dolor, he sido feliz en el mundo muggle pero honestamente aun así para bien o más que todo para mal siempre sabré de donde vine y porque he huido del mundo que se suponía era feliz

-¿Entonces porque Tom?-pregunta con cuidado Remus-porque no enfrentaste a los demás, porque si se nota tu arrepentimiento, al dejarte ver aun después de la guerra sin huir al mundo muggle cambiaria algo la perspectiva de Hermione y los demás-suspirando continuo-sin ofender pero ella, Harry y los demás siempre te han visto como cobarde pero huir al mundo muggle es como que le diste la razón

-Porque de forma sincera ser cobarde es pan de cada día profesor-dice tranquilamente Tom que dejo sin palabras a Remus-es decir como joven, como persona debí enfrentarme a Lucius desde un principio, ya hace rato con o sin las advertencias de Potter, el director, o incluso que el mismo Severus me previniera ya sabía que Voldemort era un maldito ser viviente, pero no pude con mi amado padre , deje que ese manejara mi vida y con ello sí que tengo mi título de cobardía hasta doctorado me doy

Remus sonrio este chico era un chico totalmente nuevo, aprendió de sus errores es más lo dice abiertamente y hasta de forma burlesca que es lo único que puede ver que quedo del antiguo Draco Malfoy pero por lo demás este chico no es el mismo niño mimado que se hizo sentir en Howgarts, definitivamente no lo es, sería posible que Harry y los demás pudieran ver detrás de la máscara que tuvo Draco Malfoy al real joven que está viendo, con Harry tenía esperanzas pero no podía decir lo mismo de los Weasley

-Remus, hola Tom-saluda felizmente Lily-se de una jovencito que odias estar aquí, pero al menos espero que hayas dormido bien

-En realidad dormir bien Señora Potter, de corazón agradezco sus atenciones-dice de forma sincera

-Siendo así será mejor que bajemos-sonríe Lily-Tom me temo que James, Sirius, Harry y Ron volverán a interrogarte

-Podrán hacerme de todo señora Potter, incluso interrogarme más que Grissom en CSI las Vegas, pero de forma totalmente sincera no conseguirán nada-suspira Tom-no estoy mintiendo me conviene más a mí que Lucius y Narcissa desaparezcan de mi vida, y hasta para desear algo que haría feliz al resto del mundo mágico por no decir el universo entero, hasta para eso sí que tengo mala suerte en la vida

Lily no pudo evitar reír alegremente, ya tendría o al menos esperaba tener más tiempo para conversar con el supuesto maléfico y cruel mortifago Draco Malfoy según Ron, porque honestamente el propio Harry ha dicho hasta el cansancio que Draco nunca fue malo, solo un mocoso mimado si, ciertamente le hizo bullying, pero su hijo también reconoció que no solamente se defendió sino que también lo provocaba, pero Hermione, Ron y todos los Weasley sí que lo odiaba, pero Lily sabía que odiaban al chico por las acciones de sus padres que por el mismo, cosa que era injusto, y una cosa que odiaba Lily Potter eran las injusticia independientemente del bando que sea

-Buenos días a todos-saluda cordialmente Tom aunque suspiro al recibir solo el silencio y las miradas de odio por parte de los demás, pero

-Buenos días Draco, digo Tom-dice Harry corrigiéndose de una sabiendo que Tom lo mataría por equivocarse de nombre, tendría que acostumbrarse llamarlo Tom, porque ayer evidencio que el chico definitivamente si era de armas tomar, pero sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, al ver que el aparentemente ex mortifago, niño de papi y mami, arrogante y pura sangre hasta morir se estaba riendo de forma natural y sincera y no entendía porque carrizo la sonrisa de Tom lo hacía sentir tan feliz

-Buenos días Potter-dice felizmente Tom que mentalmente era feliz que Harry haya sido el que lo haya saludado de forma sincera

¡Se puede saber qué significa esto Harry¡-exclama furiosamente Ginny viendo que Harry la miraba como si no entendiera a que se refería continuo-acabas de saludar a Draco Malfoy un mortifago, nada más y nada menos que un maldito mortifago y encima de eso está en nuestra mesa es en serio

-En primera Ginevra-dice fríamente Lily estremeciendo a todos especialmente a Ginny-Grimmauld Place vuelve a pertenecer a Sirius ya que él está vivo por lo cual eso de decir nuestra mesa es redundante verdad Sirius

Sirius asintió la mirada que le daba su mejor amiga, decía me llevas la contraria y definitivamente no vivirás para contarlo

-En segunda Tom Hogan educadamente saludo a todos pero a todos en general-dice más furiosamente la peli roja que estaba que mataba a esa mocosa malcriada-y aunque no lo creas con mi corto tiempo nuevamente en el mundo eduque a Harry para que sea educado en todo nos estamos entendiendo

-" _No quiero sonar como mi antiguo yo, de verdad no quiero_ -pensaba felizmente el pelo rubio de ojos grises _-pero con esto la madre de Potter tendrá mi respeto, mi admiración, mi obediencia en esta y futuras vida, independientemente que ame a su hijo, seré fan de Lily Potter de por vida"_

Bajo su cabeza y empezó a comer o al menos hacer el intento, porque para rematar nuevamente tenía todas las mirada de las personas, y dichas miradas no eran precisamente de felicidad

-Pero Lily-dice sorprendidamente Molly-como puedes defender a este maldito bastardo-señalando furiosamente a Draco-este mocoso se desvivio a lo grande por hacerle la vida un infierno a Harry, a tu propio hijo y aun así lo recibes como si nada es en serio

-Porque yo defendí a Malfoy señora Weasley-dice firmemente Harry que ya estaba obstinado cada año lo mismo, los Weasley no han superado la guerra y eso que Fred estaba vivo-él lo dijo, él sabe que no fue ningún santo, noticia de última hora señora Molly yo tampoco, se lo dije a mama, ella sabe todo acerca de mi relación con Malfoy

-¡Relación Harry, habla de que te relacionaste con Malfoy es en serio¡-exclama dramáticamente Ginny

-Nos hemos insultado, golpeado, herido, burlado desde el primer año hasta el sol de hoy Wesley-dice furiosamente Tom-y creo que por una vez en la vida como lo más insólito del universo y no precisamente saber si Dumbledore usa calzoncillos, es que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Potter, lo que tuvimos sí que fue relación aunque usted no lo crea

Harry volvió a reír, es mas Remus, Lily, los gemelos que de una ya estaban que adoptaban a Tom Hogan como uno de los suyos, ese de lejos se nota que si tiene material, James y Sirius todos se rieron, no podían evitarlo ese chico sale con unas cosas que no tenían que ver con lo que se habla y lo dice de forma natural, hasta los adultos perciben que esa es su verdadera personalidad. Pero Ginny furiosamente sorprendió a todos, cuando lanzo un hechizo a Tom

-Crucio-dice furiosamente Ginny que dejo a todos, pero a todos totalmente en shock

\- Expelliarmus-grita Harry enviando al otro lado de la cocina la varita de su novia-que diablo Ginny, eres estúpida o que, como te atreves atacar a Tom, es una persona indefensa

El pobre Tom prácticamente cayo inconsciente, aun ninguno sabía que él no tenía magia, pero Remus, de una lo levito nuevamente hacia su habitación, Lily preocupada lo siguió, de inmediato lo acostaron el joven no reaccionaba

-Él no tiene magia Lily-dice seriamente Remus-tú también lo notaste-la peli roja asintió-esto no es bueno, el crucio de Ginny por su odio lo golpeó fuertemente, y no sabemos por ser ahora un squib podrá recibir tratamiento adecuado

-Entiendo perfectamente Remus-dice preocupadamente Lily-pero debemos intentar hacer algo no lo podemos dejar morir

-Y no haremos eso Lily-dice James entrando a la habitación-Ginny la detuvimos de una , soy el jefe de aurores y una mocosa no me impedirá hacer mi trabajo-suspirando continuo-Harry esta que se lleva todo por los cuernos, jamas lo he visto tan enfadado y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, es más Tom tuvo la razón desde un principio-mirando al joven que se veía sus marcas del crucio-ese si tuvo claro de una sabia que aquí no viviría y nosotros por contar que Molly y sus hijos se comportarían hicimos semejante estupidez y Sirius de una no la justifique ya la guerra termino, se puede seguir llorando por sus dolientes o por precisamente por ellos seguir adelante, y Molly con Fred vivo sigue en la misma

-Créeme que no diré nada a su favor-suspira Sirius-es importante tener a este chico con nosotros, pienso que de verdad es sincero no sabe porque lo buscan, pero si sus pródigos padres y los nuevos neo mortifagos lo buscan por todos lados, este chico le interesa a alguien más arriba , la pregunta él porque

Los tres adultos asintieron, mientras que abajo era un verdadero pandemonio, James el jefe de los aurores llamo a uno de sus aurores y le ordenó la inmediata detención a Ginevra Weasley cabe decir que Molly, Arthur, Ron y Hermione echaron el grito al cielo diciendo que estaban exagerando y que lo único que Ginny hizo fue defenderse

-¡Defenderse de que o de quien¡-exclama furiosamente Harry-Tom en ningún momento la ataco, en todo caso fue el que se defendió de Ginny, y de una todos pero todos ustedes le dieron la palabra a mi padre de que se iban a comportar y es así como cumplen su palabra

-Pero Harry honestamente no pensaste que recibiremos a ese con los brazos abiertos-dice una molesta Hermione-después de todo el daño que nos hizo, desapareció como si nada, y encima de eso vive feliz de la vida, y tú nos reclamas nuestro comportamiento hacia el

-Claro que lo reclamo y viniendo de ti Hermione la persona defensora de las injusticias es como claro que por eso el mundo mágico sigue en la misma-dice fríamente el de ojos verde, cabe decir que a la peli castaña sí que le dolió eso viniendo de su mejor amigo-Hermione si decidiste luchar por la igualdad de todos aquí, criaturas mágicas, hijos nacido de muggle, todo, de que te sirve tanta palabrería si al final no lo aplica

-No estamos hablando de lo mismo Harry-dice sorprendidamente Hermione

-Claro que si ese chico que esta inconsciente en una cama-dice Harry-ese chico fue Draco Malfoy el mortifago si tiene una marca que como el mismo lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio que le recordara sus malditos errores, pero es el igual a mí, y sabes porque-mirando a su mejor amiga-porque el como yo no tuvimos ninguna opción aquí, ni él tuvo la opción de no ser mortifago ni yo del ser el niño que vivió, te das cuenta que ambos siendo rivales, enemigos a muerte, de un bando a otro, tanto la luz como la oscuridad nos utilizaron a su conveniencia, es doloroso pero hace rato yo sí que pise la realidad que le cuesta tanto tú y los demás hacer lo mismo

Con esto subió a la habitación de Tom, ni el mismo se explicaba porque salió tanta palabrería, no se arrepentía de defender al rubio, el si creía y veía de lejos su arrepentimiento y que era un chico totalmente nuevo, sino quizás Tom detono la rabia e ira que llevaba por años acumulada, no mintió a Hermione siempre se sintió utilizado por el bando de la luz, y las mentiras y secretos de su amado director era prueba de ello

-Papa, mama como esta Tom?-pregunta preocupadamente Harry

-Tiene fiebre alta, y moretones en todo su cuerpo-suspira Lily-Harry cariño, sabía que Tom ya no es mago-suspiro cuando su hijo abrió sus ojos en shock-otra razón para darle la razón a Tom en todo, es que este chico ya había perdido su magia desde hace años atrás, específicamente desde el final de la batalla de Howgarts

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, Draco Malfoy era un squib, por Merlín si Ron y los demás se enteran de esto, de una harían una fiesta de ello, y tomarían a Tom como su juguete personal, antes creía fielmente en los Weasley, aun sentía amor por esa familia , estaba agradecido con ellos por todo lo que han hecho por él, pero sinceramente después de la guerra con el ascenso del señor Weasley como mano derecha del Ministro, además de Ron como uno de los nuevos y mejores aurores junto con él ni hablar de su relación con Ginny, toda esa familia cambio por completo, con la excepción de los gemelos, Billy, Charles y Percy este último sí que cambio para bien pero los demás esos tienen ínfulas de grandeza que ya ni él podía soportar

-Papa, mama, pueden bajar para calmar a esa gente abajo-suspira Harry-Remus, Sirius deberán ir por Madam Pomfrey es la única que puede tratar a Tom, los Weasley no deben saber que Tom es squib si lo saben ellos sí que se divertirán a lo grande con él y yo no dejare que eso suceda-suspirando continuo-a pesar de mi enemistad, mi pasado con Draco me jure que no permitiría que otra persona pasara por lo mismo, no dejare que Ron tome ventaja de la situación de Tom bajo ninguna circunstancia

-Cariño estoy tan orgullosa de ti Harry-sonríe brillantemente Lily besando la frente de su hijo-ya eres todo un hombre cielo, un hombre de bien, con sentimientos sinceros, honesto y ere justo en todo, agradezco a la vida que con todo lo que te ha pasado siempre has sido nuestro Harry

-Muchas gracias mama-dice felizmente Harry abrazando a su madre

-Confía en nosotros hijo, Lily y yo calmaremos a los Weasley como sea-suspira James-Remus y Sirius deben darse prisa, la salud de Tom empeora cada segundo y eso definitivamente no es bueno-los mencionados desaparecieron de una-Harry quédate con él, hasta que despierte

Harry asintió y viendo que sus padres se fueron, se sentó cerca de Tom, de forma tranquila pensaba lo irónica que era la vida, anteriormente ni muerto quería a Draco Malfoy cerca de él, ahora hasta se sentía de un bien tenerlo cerca, por otro lado al ver que Tom vestía ropa muggle y a la moda, le daba crédito al rubio, ese para vestirse sí que esta al día, coloco paños de agua húmeda en la frente, el rubio estaba ardiendo

-Tienes que mejorar rubio-susurra Harry-no pensé decir esto nunca en mi vida Draco Malfoy, pero tengo interés en conocerte, en este corto tiempo tu nuevo yo sí que me ha llamado la atención

Acercándose más se sonrojo no sabía porque pero el rostro de Draco Malfoy era totalmente angelical

 _-"Que rayos porque veo a Malfoy realmente lindo"_ -pensaba sonrojadamente el niño que vivió _-ciertamente es hermoso, su piel pálida, sus ojos grises que hace que uno se pierda en ellos, pero no es normal que piense en ello, y definitivamente no es normal que no niegue que pienso así en primer lugar"_

Aun sonrojado no dejaba de mirar a Tom, más cuando este estaba inquietándose por algo. Por su parte un afiebrado Tom Hogan estaba soñando con algo que nunca vivió o nunca recordó

 _En una hermosa noche en un hermoso palacio de cristal, lejos en otro mundo mágico un lugar inexplorable, pero hermoso y único, un pequeño mago de pelo rubio saltaba felizmente en su habitación_

 _-Hoy es el día nani, hoy es mi día, hoy es mi día-dice felizmente el pequeño mago_

 _-Sí que es tu día mi pequeño dragon-sonrie una mujer de edad avanzada-vamos pequeño que la reina y el rey te esperan_

 _-Realmente estoy lindo mi nani?-pregunta el pequeño-es que quiero que mi mama quede asombrada, sorprendida impactada, que vea lo que dejo aquí mientras ella se va de viaje_

 _-Pero mi pequeño dragón tu madre no quiere dejarte y lo sabes-dice dulcemente la nana, adoraba el pequeño era tan tierno-se va por trabajo pero ella te ama_

 _-Y yo a ella, la amo mucho mi nani, más que mi dulce de limón y es como mucho-dice seriamente el pequeño_

 _La nana se rio su más pequeño de la familia real era tan adorable y obsesionado con el dulce de limón, llevo al pequeño a la enorme sala de fiesta del palacio, el pequeño abrazo de una a su madre_

 _-Mi pequeño ángel dragón estas hermoso-sonríe una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos cristalinos-tu definitivamente eres el centro de atención_

 _-Pero mami no soy un planeta para hacer que todos se centre en mi-fruncía el pequeño, la reina amaba a su pequeño, era tan adorable…en ese momento sintió la magia oscura en todo el castillo_

 _De repente miles de imágenes pasaron, ahora el pequeño corría por su vida, llorando amargamente_

 _-Corre mi ángel dragón, corre, sálvate-eran las suplicas de la mujer rubia que sufría enorme dolor siendo atacada cruelmente por el mago más oscuro de todo el mundo mágico_

 _-Aunque corras pequeño nunca te podrás escapar de mi-dice fríamente el mago oscuro-contigo terminare mi conjuro maldigo a la familia real, haberme despreciado será su muerte_

En ese momento un atormentado Tom despertó fuertemente, llorando sin parar dejando sin palabras a Harry que trataba de calmarlo como sea, pero el rubio aun siendo squib sí que daba pelea

-Cálmate Draco-suplica Harry-cálmate Tom estas a salvo, todo está bien

No sabía porque pero le urgía abrazar y proteger al rubio con su vida, no le importaba en estos momentos porque esa repentina necesidad lo importante era proteger a un muy histérico rubio

-La maldición Harry, la maldición-dice entre lágrimas Tom sorprendiendo al niño que vivió porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y maldición de que no entendía nada-la maldición, el viene a cumplirla, la maldición de los Romanov

Continuara…..


	8. Un Misterioso Pasado

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son de total exclusividad de su autora J.K Rowling, únicamente poseo los personajes

En Grimmauld Place, Tom Hogan aun con fiebre despertó delirando sobre una maldición y Harry Potter no tenía idea de que se refería, el joven estaba algo más calmado, pero de lejos el niño que vivió notaba lo confundido que estaba y no entendía el porqué. Precisamente Tom estaba despierto y muerto de dolor por el maldito crucio de la comadrejilla menor, lo sentía por el mundo mágico pero su redención con Ginebra Weasley se acaba de ir por el caño, esa lo odio de una y no precisamente por ser Malfoy, incluso por lo del libro en primer año en Hogwarts, esa se desvivió en fastidiarlo precisamente por Harry Potter, será que habrá alguien que no lo odie a el que no tenga nada que ver con Potter, sinceramente Potter debería aceptar de una bendita vez que hasta para llamar la atención sigue estando en primer lugar

-Tom, recuerda que dijiste algo de una maldición?-pregunta con preocupación Harry aunque suspiro cuando el rubio negó-hace unos momentos gritaste entre sueños, la maldición de los Romanov

Tom se estremeció al escuchar ese apellido, no sabía porque ese apellido dolorosamente le era familiar, aun volvió a negar no recordaba nada de lo que decía Harry, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación de su ex rival, sabía que Harry no estaba mintiendo, además sentía dolor, nostalgia, tristeza y no era por la magia, su familia, nada era como si lo hubiese vivido

-No sé de qué hablas Potter-dice seriamente Tom levantando la mano para evitar que Harry se enoje con el-no es que no te crea porque lo hago, pero ese apellido me suena sumamente familiar, pero a la vez no-suspirando continuo-creeme que me siento totalmente confundido como si algo enorme me faltaba pero ni idea de lo que es

Harry asintió porque por su mirada perdida Tom no estaba mintiendo definitivamente una sola pesadilla ha aturdido por completo al rubio, en ese momento Lily entro nuevamente

-Tom me alegro que hayas despertado-dice sinceramente Lily-pero sigues con fiebre, debes descansar

-No puedo señora Potter-se queja Tom-me duele todo el cuerpo de milagro me desperté, le doy crédito a Ginebra, esa me hizo recordar los días cuando mis padres adoptivos me obligaban a limpiar el garaje eso si era un suplicio señora Potter no porque no haya sabido limpiar si no que mis amados padres para guardar sus cosas hacen que un niffler les tenga envidia de la buena usted me dirá

Lily y Remus sonrieron felizmente es más Harry sonrió tímidamente ese Tom decía la verdad no era ni la sombra del aquel mocoso rubio idiota que conoció siendo niños, además era más por la educación dada por sus adorados padres de sangre, al menos percibía que sus padres muggles lo amaban de verdad. En ese momento Madam Pomfrey entro a la habitación

-Tiempo sin vernos señor Malfoy-dice seriamente la enfermera

-Tom Hogan, me llamo Tom Hogan-dice furiosamente Tom-porque al menos la gente no puede tener la delicadeza de llamarme por mi nombre-suspirando-lo siento Pomfrey pero el arrogante y mocoso Malfoy ese se fue de vacaciones para nunca más volver

-¿Están seguro que el señor Malfoy no se golpeó la cabeza?-pregunta una preocupada Pomfrey

-En realidad no Pomfrey-sonríe Remus-pero Tom dice la verdad en realidad, estos años desaparecidos del mundo mágico, Tom ha estado bajo la custodia de unos muggles , ellos aparentemente saben de su pasado y que él es mago

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-A mí ni me miren-dice de una vez un adolorido Tom-confíen en mí no tengo idea de cómo ellos saben de la existencia de la magia y más sobre mi vida anterior como Draco Malfoy, pero cuando me aparecí cerca de la granja de donde vivíamos antes de mudarnos, no estaban nada sorprendidos al verme, es más si no lo supiera diría que en realidad estaban esperándome

Todos en la habitación se miraron entre ellos

-Puede ser que sea cierto-dice Remus-por lo que hemos sabido algunas comunidades mágicas han establecido cierto lineamientos con ciertos muggles, quizás la familia de Tom sea de esas familias muggles escogidas para tratar con magos

Tom asentía sabía algo de ello, pero misteriosamente no era precisamente por Lucius y Narcissa, era como si saber que habían muggles que conocen la magia era algo común para el pero no entendía él porque

-Remus, mama-dice Harry-Tom estaba teniendo pesadillas, y cuando despertó digo algo acerca de la Maldición de los Romanov

Lily abrió sus ojos en shock, el apellido Romanov le suena sumamente familiar, pero no entendía por qué nunca en su vida, antes de morir por Harry nunca antes de eso recuerda algo con referencia a ese apellido, pero desde que revivió ha tenido misteriosos sueños con una joven rubia de larga cabellera ojos azules como el cielo, y veía a Tom y sentía que él y esa mujer tenía una conexión. Por su parte Tom cuando Potter menciono ese apellido sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de recuerdos que no eran suyos

Niños corriendo alrededor de jardines hermosos, una hermosa mujer rubia sonriéndoles felizmente, un adulto con barba riendo alegremente, todos felices bailando, un niño rubio pequeño tímido y feliz, de repente todo cambio a terror, gente gritando pidiendo auxilio, corriendo por su vida, un hombre un mago con una sonrisa que venía detrás del pequeño, cruciatus por montón, gente muriendo, ella gritando que corriera

-Tom, Tom, tom-grita fuertemente Harry viendo que Tom estaba convulsionando

-Tranquilícese Señor Potter-dice firme Pomfrey aunque estaba igual de nerviosa-el señor Malfoy está en estado catatónico, no sé porque pero presiento que está atrapado en recuerdos, generalmente sucede cuando la persona tiene pesadillas, pero él estaba despierto

Todos asintieron, pero Harry veía con preocupación cómo el joven rubio se retorcía sufriendo dolorosamente, que clase de recuerdos eran que lo estaban atormentando, recuerdos de la guerra quizás cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Dumblendore, pero algo le decía que lo dudaba

-Señores a todos les pido que dejen la habitación-dice seriamente la enfermera Pomfrey-confíen en mi lo que el joven señor Malfoy no es nada bueno, es decir para ser un squib estoy orgulloso del joven nadie resiste a la maldición cruciatus así de fácil

-¿Qué quiere decir con squib?-pregunta un sorprendido Harry-me está diciendo que draco digo Tom ya no es mago

El silencio sepulcral en la habitación fue su respuesta

-Pero esto no puede ser-dice furiosamente Harry-yo hable por él, no quería que fuera a Azkaban, se perfectamente que debería tener su magia restringida pero en ningún momento pedi que se la quitaran por completo, es así la forma que el miserable Ministerio aplica la justicia es en serio

-Harry-dice firmemente Lily-Pomfrey dejaremos a Tom a tu cuidado y Pom-mirando a la enfermera de Hogwarts, llámalo así Tom, porque siento que él no miente su vida anterior como Draco Malfoy ya no existe, pero presiento que alguien no está muy de acuerdo con ello

La enfermera asintió y nuevamente todos bajaron las escalera, Lily suspiro al ver que su hijo caminaba como un verdadero León y no lo culpaba, independientemente de lo que pudiera percibir del chico Malfoy que de una no es el joven que todos pintan, quitando eso fue Harry quien decidió hablar por él y por Narcissa, fue su hijo quien tomó la decisión y aunque la mayoría de las demás personas o sea la Orden completa empezando por Albus Dumblendore no estaban de acuerdo tanto James como ella siendo sus padres lo apoyaron, su esposo no era precisamente fan de los Slytherin menos de cualquier persona que esté relacionado con los Malfoy pero aun así apoyo a Harry estuvo con él, Molly y los demás aun piensan que pueden seguir manejando a su hijo a su antojo, esos definitivamente no la conocen, en ese momento precisamente los Weasley regresaron junto con James y Sirius y Lily podían ver de lejos que su esposo estaba que se lanzaba el mismo la maldición asesina, es más Sirius de lejos estaba peor

-Harry-susurra Remus-por favor cálmate, te diremos que paso con la magia de Tom, pero honestamente no creo que los Weasley especialmente Ron deba saber la verdad, dolorosamente no confió en el en no usar esta información a su favor

Harry asintió, también le daba la razón a Remus, con la aptitud que han tenido toda la familia Weasley incluyendo a Hermione, todos ellos se aprovecharían de la situación del rubio para vengarse de él y no podía permitirlo sea Draco Malfoy o no, sea el mismo chico matón que conoció en Hogwarts siempre ha odiado las injusticias vengan de donde vengan, mientras Tom Hogan este aquí no dejaría que nada le pasara, lo protegería incluso de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley

Al frente de Grimmauld Place sin que nadie lo sintiera, había presencia de varios magos con capas de invisibilidad a su alrededor lo que hace que nadie pero nadie muggle o mago puedan detectarlos, estos magos eran más poderosos que los que están adentro de Grimmauld Place que según las leyenda no podía ser visto por nadie ya que la mansión estaba protegida bajo un fidelius, pero estos magos no pertenecían al mundo mágico británico, ellos provenían del lugar que era esencia de la magia donde se crearon las leyendas de magos poderosos, donde nació , creció el mago más poderoso para esa época como Merlín, era el reino encantado de Encanthia, estos magos vinieron con un propósito, dentro de la Mansión se encontraba lo que están buscando

-Debemos seguir vigilándolos-dice una hermosa bruja llamada Serena-pero no debemos sacar a Draco de ahí, lo mejor es dejar que el siga ahí por una semana mas

-Pero porque carajos debemos esperar Serena-dice un mago llamado Sam-es decir por lo que hemos visto desde aquí hay más de un mago ahí que quieren acabar con él, lo que le hizo la chica Weasley no tiene justificación alguna

-Es cierto-dice otro mago de nombre Muriel-me temo que los Weasley han seguido los lineamientos de Dumblendore hasta el final, y nosotros aquí sabemos que ese aunque sea mago de la luz, también es ambicioso y controlador, no entiendo porque Harry Potter no ve claramente que el anciano lo mando directamente a su muerte

-Por lo que sabemos-continua Serena-Albus manipulo a Harry y los demás con una profecía, cuando nosotros los magos de Encanthia sabemos que el destino de las personas no se dictan por profecías, solamente las profecías nos muestra un futuro incierto que podemos como seres humanos perseguir o no, quizás haya sido verdad que Harry estaba destinado a enfrentarse a Voldemort era verdad, incluso las hadas del destino vieron eso pero morir no era necesario

-Es mas incluso el piensa que realmente murió-dice Sam-no se imagina que todo fue planeado por Albus cuando lo entrenaba secretamente, en realidad ni él ni los demás magos perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix, se imaginan, quien es en realidad Albus Dumblendore

-Y aun es más ironico-sonrie Muriel-que el verdadero destino del mundo mágico, en realdad de la magia como tal dependen nada más y nada menos que de la persona que todos ellos odian a mas no poder Draco Malfoy, el joven poco a poco está empezando a dar señales de recordar su pasado, una vida que no tiene nada que ver con la que le obligaron a vivir

Tanto Serena como Sam asintieron

-Debemos seguir vigilando-dice seriamente el más viejo de los tres-presiento que Draco aún falta por conocer realmente a los Weasley esa familia esta tan acomplejada con la pureza como los mismos malditos Malfoy, lamentablemente Lily Evans no recuerda nada y ella es la única en esa Mansión que sabe realmente quien es Draco, solamente queda esperar

De regreso en la Mansión Grimmauld Place, mientras la enfermera Madam Pomfrey atiende a un inconsciente Tom Hogan, que para ella seguirá siendo Draco Malfoy, en la sala de estar de la casa Negro, Harry con sus padres se estaba reuniendo con los Weasley al parecer por la mirada resignada de su padre James no fue nada bien lo que sucedió en el departamento de Aurores

-Harry hijo sabes que te amamos como tal no-dice pacientemente Molly-entiendo ese lado de la justicia que tienes, siempre has sido así y es algo que todos aquí hemos amado fervientemente

Lily frunció el ceño el discurso de Molly no le estaba gustando para nada y al ver a su esposo, James le daba unas miradas sucias a la que aparentemente fue una segunda madre para su hijo durante su ausencia, empezaba a creer que solamente la magia diferencia a Molly de la perra de su hermana Petunia. Ella no era la única, Sirius y Remus también pusieron los ojos, Harry solamente suspiro tampoco entendía porque la señora Weasley empezaba con sus cosas

-Pero debes entender que lo que hizo Ginny estaba totalmente apegado a la ley-dice firmemente Molly mientras que Harry abrió sus ojos en shock al ver que el resto de los Weasley le daban la razón aunque veía que George y Fred fruncía el ceño-ese chico que jura y perjura que se llama Tom Hogan, es Draco Malfoy, no olvides todo el daño que nos hizo

Harry estaba más que sorprendido, sabía que los Weasley habían sufrido discriminaciones por parte del rubio, también por el mismo Lucius Malfoy pero que hayan caído a un nivel tan bajo de odio hacia un joven que a pesar de no ser ningún santo tampoco tuvo elección en la vida, él estuvo ahí vio el miedo, el terror de Draco en intentar asesinar a Albus Dumblendore, el joven nunca quiso eso, como él tampoco quiso ser el niño que vivió

-Harry hermano sino fuera porque usamos nuestro nombre como héroes-dice Ron-mi hermana hubiera ido a Azkaban de por vida, no entiendo porque tu padre James no intercedió por ella, sabiendo que es tu prometida

-Es en serio Ronald Weasley-dice fríamente James-soy ante todo jefe de los Aurores y me sabe quién fue o quien es ahora Draco Malfoy, como Auror es mi deber llevar a las personas a la justicia y tu hermana independientemente que sea novia, prometida , hermana o lo que sea de mi hijo eso no me cegara ante todo, para mí la Ley vale para todos tanto para mortifagos, ex mortifagos, sangre pura, mestizo o nacido de muggle para todos es que acaso no estudiaste cuando fuiste Auror o es que hasta en ello te valiste de Harry

Silencio sepulcral, aunque Harry concordaba con su padre, estaba que mandaba a la mierda a Ron y los demás Weasley sin embargo abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver precisamente a su novia Ginny nuevamente libre

-Harry aparentemente el Ministro-dice furiosamente James-al ver que Ginebra Weasley es heroína como tú y los demás, decidió pasar el pequeño accidente con respecto a Tom y el crucio que recibió, sin ofender hijo pero aparentemente el Profeta no es el único que se aprovecha de tu fama como el niño que vivió

-Eso no es así señor Potter-dice firmemente Ginny-sé que está molesto con el Ministro pero Kingsley me conoce, conoce a toda nuestra familia y sabe que somos nosotros las víctimas aquí Malfoy es un maldito mortifago aunque Harry hablo por el cosa estúpida por cierto, aunque ese miserable pretende fingir ser otro soy yo la victima de todo esto

-Sirius puedo pedirte algo-dice seriamente Harry-podrías hacerme un favor

-Cualquier cosa por ti cachorro-dice felizmente Sirius que alegro a Harry amaba a su padrino como su segundo padre

-Quiero que ordene que estas personas-dice fríamente Harry señalando a los Weasley-se marchen de aquí de forma inmediata, no quiero a nadie aquí, Tom necesita descansar y confía en mí no quiero que se estrese por nada ni por nadie

-Harry amor no estás hablando en serio-dice una sorprendida Ginny-vamos Harry debería estar feliz porque no pasó nada más, estoy aquí, no te hace feliz

-Fíjate Ginebra Weasley que no lo estoy que tal-dice fríamente Harry-siempre he odiado las injusticia y lo que hiciste con Tom fue eso, si tú y tu familia siguen en la misma en odiar a Tom Hogan por sus errores cometidos que él sabe de antemano y ha vivido con ellos, si quieres seguir llena de odio entonces Hazlo pero te advierto algo Ginny

La peli roja trago grueso la fría mirada de su novio le daba mal presentimiento

-Si no acepta que yo no viviré odiando de gratis que con Voldemort fue más que suficiente para mí, si sigues con tus pataletas de niña caprichosa entonces de una lo dejamos hasta aquí, delante de todos te digo una más Ginny y te juro que terminamos por completo

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Es más esto es también contigo Ron-dice oscuramente Harry-te amo eres mi mejor amigo del mundo y lo sabes-un nervioso Ron asintió-pero no te equivocas odias a Tom, por el daño que nos hizo , que te hizo y que me hizo y no cuentas que dos veces me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba-Ron abrió sus ojos en shock-duele que te recuerde tus errores, entonces joder deja de recordar el maldito pasado y vive feliz de la vida Ron, Tom Hogan ya pago lo que hizo no en Azkaban pero si fue expulsado del mundo mágico, exiliado, excretado de las familias sangre puras y según tus mismas palabras eso es lo peor que pudo haberle sucedido es o no es así

Se encontró que Ron y los demás no tenían nada que decir

-Molly lo siento pero deben irse de una vez-dice firmemente Sirius-no tengo el enorme corazón que tiene Harry, pero jamás de los jamás discutiré sus decisiones mi cachorro ha demostrado con creces ser un adulto Molly no es ni será tu hijo, es un adulto que tiene derecho y potestad en defender lo que él cree, si cree en Tom Hogan entonces yo lo hare, además

-Además Draco Lucius Malfoy está bajo mi protección-dice una voz de una bruja que sorprendió a lo grande a los Potter, Sirius, Remus y los Weasley

-Me presento ante todos soy Gaya Humpters-dice Gaya-soy guardiana de Draco Lucius Malfoy, por esto estoy aquí, creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas con ese joven, porque estimados magos y brujas, Draco Malfoy en realidad no es Malfoy como tal

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock, Ron uso un crucio hacia la bruja pero esta ni lo sintió

-Sinceramente te llamas ser mago de la luz Weasley-suspira con fastidio Gaya-soy bruja pero no soy ni de la luz ni la oscuridad solamente soy bruja, odio las etiquetas que se da a la magia-Harry entendía eso más cuando ella le sonrió-en fin Harry Potter eres un joven extraordinario no por magia sino por corazón valiente, sincero, honesto, amable ese es tu poder ver más allá de las personas y eso es algo que te hace único entre los magos

James y Lily sonrieron primera vez que sentía a su hijo feliz de aceptar las palabras de esa bruja, ellos como Sirius y Remus vieron que esa bruja era más poderosa que el mismo Albus Dumblendore, pero de lejos se nota que tiene buenas intenciones

-Supongo querido Harry que quiere saber qué significa mis palabras-dice Gaya viendo que Harry asintió-no he mentido me temo que Tom y tu tiene mucho en común Harry no solamente por haber servido de peones de personas expertas en manipular a su antojo sino que Draco como tu ha vivido una vida de mentira, el sigue siendo sangre pura, creeme su sangre realmente es valiosa pero ni Lucius ni Narcissa son sus verdaderos padres

Harry abrió sus ojos en shock

-Si ellos no fueron mis padres, quienes son-dice un adolorido Tom que apenas caminando llego al ver a la bella bruja estaba en shock, no sabía que sentir no era Malfoy en ese sentido sintió enorme alivio pero entonces quien era realmente

-Finalmente nos conocemos Draco-sonríe Gaya-por eso estoy aquí, es hora de que sepas en parte tu verdadero pasado, pero para ellos debes volver a donde realmente perteneces al reino de Encanthia

Continuara….

* * *


	9. Medias Verdades

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen exclusivamente a su autora J.K.Rowling yo solo poseo la historia….

En la sala de estar en Grimmauld Place un adolorido Tom Hogan no tenia ni idea de que pensar ahora de su vida, en tan solamente horas nuevamente siente que su mundo esta cayendo en pedazos y sinceramente no sabia como sentirse al respecto, cuando finalmente se sentía libre como muggle como Tom Hogan para vivir a su manera tratando de ser mejor persona que de alguna manera que hicera que los demás vieran quien es realmente, ahora nuevamente se enfrenta al mundo mágico a Harry Potter y compañía, pasa a ser nuevamente odiado por todos los Weasley especialmente por la menor de todos Ginebra Weasley la todo poderosa novia del niño que vivio , y para rematar su suerte resulta que ni siquiera es Draco Malfoy por un lado el mismo ya no quería hacerlo, pero por otro lado odiaba ver que quizás toda su vida fue una maldita mentira.

En cuanto a la bruja que tenia enfrente era una hermosa bruja de piel morena clara, ojos cafes, mirada penetrante ademas de una larga cabellera, su vestuario era de la ultima moda, pero no comentaria nada, no quería rememorar su tiempo de ser el critico de moda de todo el mundo mágico, suspiro al ver que no era el único confundido en este momento, tanto Potter como sus padres , Sirius Black y Remus Lupin y los Weasley estaban tan confundidos o mas que el

-Supongo que todos se preguntaran como entre aquí-dice seriamente Gaya-aquí salvo los jóvenes pero los padres de Harry, Sirius , Remus y los Weasley saben exactamente de Encanthia no

Tom miro que los adultos abrieron sus ojos en shock, para su mala suerte los Weasley seguían aquí, había escuchado un poco la defensa de Potter sobre el, hacia que se sintiera calido, pero no se mentia a si mismo, no se ilusionara si había alguien que odiaba a mas no poder las injusticas era precisamente Harry James Potter

-Encanthia-dice un total shockeado James-Harry ese lugar es donde viene la Magia, toda la historia de la vida de los grandes magos como Merlin proviene de ese lugar-Harry, los jóvenes Weasley y Granger abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Nacemos magos de toda la vida-dice Sirius-pero el poder de la magia como tal, el de las criaturas mágicas, todo pero todo cachorro proviene de Encanthia, la razón porque no sabias de el reino mágico universal, era porque supuestamente Encanthia había sido desfruido por completo

-Pero si la magia proviene de ese lugar mistico-dice seriamente Hermione-nosotros jamas hubiésemos tenidos nuestros poderes como tal o me equivco

-En ningún momento te equivocaste señorita Granger-sonrie felizmente Gaya-no son exageraciones usted es una de las brujas mas inteligente que hemos tenido en siglos-Tom miro que Granger sonrio felizmente en realidad el concordaba con la bruja desconocida-la razón es que el reino aun sigue en pie pero en estado suspendido

Todos prestaron atención

Hace mas de quince años atrás y mas-empieza-la bruja morena-el reino de Encanthia brillaba por su poder y la paz, era gobernado por una familia real que no puedo decir su apellido-lo ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a Tom-digamos que es para proteger a alquien muy importante para nosotros, lo cierto que la famila estaba compuesta por un rey, con su reina y tenían siete hijos

-Bien Malfoy-dice fríamente Ron-ahora que tambien hay una familia real numerosa, a ver porque no te burlas de ellos como lo has hecho en toda tu vida con nosotros mortifago de mierda

\--¡Ron cállate¡-exclama furiosamente Harry-no menti Ron ya tu actitud de victima aquí me esta obstinando

Harry se estaba mas que hartando, estaba que terminaba su amistad con Ron en serio entendia la ira de su amigo, no pedia que se hiciera amigo de Tom ni que lo perdonara pero al menos podía ignorar la presencia del rubio era mucho pedir. Sin embargo no noto que Tom ni pendiente de lo que Weasley decía la mirada de la bruja hacia el lo taladreaba por completo, ademas solamente mencionar el nombre de Encanthia le traía recuerdo sumamente dolorosos para el, recuerdos que ni idea tiene porque los tiene el, ademas apretaba un pequeño collar con un medallón que sostiene desde que tenias seis años, Narcissa le había asegurado que era suyo desde bebe un regalo supuestamente de Lucius, pero tambien veía que ella odiaba el medallón con toda su fuerza, y era hora de saber que significaba ello.

-Weasley pensé que ya se habían ido-dice fríamente James-esta conversación evidentemente no le compete y yo soy el jefe de Aurores ademas Sirius es dueño de Grimmauld Place , asi que no tienen nada mas que decir lárguense ahora

-Pero James querido somos familia-dice totalmente sorprendida Molly-se que te disgustate por la decisión de Kingsley, pero mi hija solamente hizo justicia por todo lo que Malfoy nos ha hecho no puedo creer que te pongas de su parte

-Sinceramente Molly y pensar que yo iba al mismo camino que tu-suspira aliviadamente Sirius-no mentire que aun no siento gusto por Malfoy, es mas siempre he odiado a esa familia, pero cuando James sugerio traerlo aquí, sea porque el esta metido en los neo mortifagos que ya evidentemente sabemos con nuestros propios ojos que no es asi-James y Harry asintieron-o para su protección que evidentemente necesita y a diferencia tuya y de tus hijos yo si me tomo el papel de auror en serio, aunque existan diferencia con el joven si el necesita protección creeme que se la dare estamos claros

Molly refunfuño iba hablarle a Lily pero se estremecio cuando esta la dio una mirada totalmente oscura

-Harry ya que evidentemente aquí no soy bienvenida-sonrie Ginny mirando furiosamente a Tom que seguía sin pararle bola a ella y su familia-te estare esperando en la Madriguera esta noche

-Creo que no será posible Ginny-dice fríamente Harry-si te diste cuenta tenemos visitas aquí-señalando a la bruja-y presiento que nuestra conversación será para largo y como tu hermano y los demás incluyéndote no están dispuestos a escuchar sin lanzar insultos o ataques hacia Tom entonces es mejor que no me espere, y de una Ginny no estoy bromeando

Ginny nuevamente se enfurecio todo culpa del maldito de Malfoy quería matarlo pero esta vez era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber de una que ella perdería a Harry para siempre, ya que al menos sus suegros no estaban nada felices con su aptitud asi, que ella , su familia y Hermione finalmente se fueron aliviando por completo

-Bien no pensé en decir esto-suspira Harry-pero honestamente puedo respirar aire tranquilo desde el mismo momento que todos ellos se fueron

Todos asintieron estando totalmente de acuerdo con el

-Bien quedamos en la familia real-sonrie Gaya teniendo la atención de todos especialmente de Tom-bueno esa hermosa familia reino con amor, bondad, igualdad a todo nuestro reino, la injustica de la supremacía de la sangre jamas existio para ellos tanto sangres puras como mestizos, nacido de muggles y criaturas mágicas eran iguales, todo era felicidad pero….pero alguien cercano a ellos los traiciono

Silencio sepulcral

-Es el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos-dice fríamente Gaya-su nombre es Rasputin

Tom no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo, porque rayos ese nombre le era sumamente doloroso para el, Gaya sonrio quizás el joven no recuerde nada pero al ver la cara de papel que tenia evidentemente al escuchar el nombre de Rasputin era prueba de ello

-Quizas para este lado del mundo mágico Grindweald y Voldemort eran los mas poderosos magos oscuros-continua seriamente Gaya-pero eso no es asi ya que ambos magos oscuro de alguna manera el mismo Rasputin los creo

Sonrio cuando todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Lei hace tiempo acerca del señor de la Oscuridad-dice Lily-era un mago con poder de destruir todo a su alcance, pensé que era una historia mas, pero hace referencia a Rasputin, evidentemente es ese mago

-Asi es Lily Potter-sonrie con nostalgia Gaya al ver a la peli roja nuevamente con vida-en aquel reinado de paz, Rasputin había fingido ser la mano derecha del rey, pero en realidad esperaba el momento preciso para hacerse con el poder de sus majestades

Todos estaban en la expectativa que continuara su historia

-Finalmente el rey descubrió su engaño, su traición-continua la bruja morena-y lo expulso del reino, pero ese hechicero juro que regresaría y se vengaría de todos especialmente de la familia real

En ese momento en la mente del joven rubio de ojos grises pasaron miles de imágenes rápidamente, le dolia enormemente la cabeza, Harry al verlo lo sostuvo firmemente, porque la historia que estaba contando la bruja afectaba totalmente al rubio, porque aun con su pelea con los Weasley miraba de reojo a Tom y veía que este tenia totalmente su atención en la bruja

-Diciembre-dice de repente adoloridamente Tom dejando en shock a Gaya-fue una noche de diciembre que paso todo no

Harry, sus padres, Sirius y Remus miraban totalmente confundidos a la bruja que asintió, mientra que el rubio quería volver a acostarse le dolia enormemente todo su cuerpo, los recuerdos iban y venían como flashes

-En una fiesta para la presentación del mas pequeño de la familia real-dice seriamente Gaya-Rasputin se presento , ese fue el final del reinado e Encanthia todo el universo mágico fue cubierto por la oscuridad, dolor, muerte y sufrimiento miles pero miles , cientos de magos , brujas, criaturas mágicas fueron cruelmente asesinados-suspirando tristemente-la razón porque la magia se mantiene es porque en primera la reina sacrifico su propia magia, la libero para darnos la oportunidad a todos de continuar con su legado

En ese momento Lily Potter no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, la mención de la reina le hacia sentir como si la hubiese conocido en alguna parte, James entendia la reacción de su esposa porque sentía lo mismo, era como que existieran huecos en su memoria que apenan se están dando cuenta de que existen

-La segunda razón es-dice seriamente Gaya-es que aparentemente el menor de la familia real esta con vida-Tom se estremecio por completo-y Draco Malfoy tu eres la clave de todo esto

Nuevamente Tom se sintió como un objeto de estudio muggle, es decir como un experimento, porque le tienen que pasar esas cosas, el ya no quiere ser mago, al principio amaba serlo incluso si estúpidamente como arrogante lo cantaba a voces, pero ahora era feliz siendo solamente un muggle

-Porque ahora?-pregunta adoloridamente Tom-que tengo yo que ver en esto soy para la sociedad mágica una paria , un maldito mortifago estoy conciente de mis errores de lo que hice, ahora que quieren de mi

-Si realmente reconoces que te equivocaste , es hora de enmendarlo-dice firmemente Gaya-crees que aquí el Ministerio y los Weasley le importe lo que Tom Hogan es en el mungo muggle, eso no es asi Draco-continuo sin ver la mirada furiosa de Tom-te llamas asi Draco nada de lo que hagas o deje de hacer quitara que te llames asi, no entiendes comprendo y siento tu arrepentimiento pero no te mientas a ti mismo el mundo mágico necesita acciones de tu parte

-Y cree que aunque actue realmente me darán una oportunidad-dice fríamente Tom-sinceremonos todos pero todos aquí, puedo ser un angel en comportamiento, tener un Orfanato, un Hospital, hacer donaciones todo pero todo pero nadie daría ni medio por mi, no es que no lo mereciera, pero al menos demen crédito que estoy mas que claro acerca de mi situación en el mundo mágico, siempre van a odiarme y lo harán de por vida, y no es drama o hacerme la victima es totalmente honestidad de mi parte y saben aquí que es verdad

Se encontró que nadie dijo nada porque sinceramente Harry le daba la razón totalmente

-Siempre te han dicho que eres un cobarde no-dice fríamente Gaya-pero en realidad los dos sabemos que no eres asi-Tom se sorprendio a lo grande por esta confesión-tiene dos años de estudio en el área de medicina, practicas skakebord, trabajas en una luncheria atendiendo mesas, tienes tu propia banda musical, ademas que ayudas en el Hospital en el área de niños con cáncer

Harry estaba totalmente impresionado por saber eso, el rubio definitivamente cambio para bien, estaba orgulloso de Draco

-Si todo ello lo haces con la identidad de Tom Hogan-continua Gayta-no te quito las razones para empezar tu nueva vida con nueva identidad pero Draco eres Draco es tu nombre , no por tus acciones erradas dejara de serlo, quieres redimirte ante los demás entonces jovencito empieza por redimirte a ti mismo

Tom suspiro profundamente esa bruja tenia buen punto y presentia que Harry estaba de acuerdo con ella

-Aun no entiendo-dice Tom que se sentía a gusto siendo sostenido por Harry-que tengo que ver yo con lo de Encanthia y esa familia real, ni que yo perteneciera a la misma

-Ni te imaginas lo que acabas de decir joven príncipe-eran los pensamientos de la bruja-ya te dije que no eres Malfoy y esa es la verdad, en caso de que no me crean mis palabras el jefe de auror James Potter puede hacerte una prueba de magia, aunque ya no eres un mago-Tom se estremecio-aun la sangre pura que recorre por tus venas te reconocería siendo Malfoy incluso si Lucius te llegase a repudiar

-¡Y es que aun no he sido repudiado¡-exclama un sorprendido Tom-ese Lucius se esta haciendo mas viejo que Matusalen con todo lo que me critico desde pequeño con ese si puedo tener el titulo asegurado de ser la persona mas odiada de todo el mundo mágico, Voldemort en ese sentido no compirte, el pobre hasta en ello si que tiene mala suerte en la vida

La bruja se rio realmente ese chico le recordaba tanto a su mejor amiga del alma, quería gritarle a Draco toda la verdad que si fue amado y que en realidad tuvo una infancia casi feliz pero era el rubio tenia que descubrirlo por el mismo

-Te das cuenta que si te hubieras dado a conocer como eres realmente-dice seriamente Gaya-aquí estas personas presente especialmente Harry Potter, al menos el y tu hubisen sido mejores amigos

Harry le daba la razón a la bruja, en cambio el rubio negó rotundamente

-No negare nada en cuanto a que siempre anhele ser amigo de Potter-dice contundentemente Tom-desde niño mi madre o Narcissa en este caso me hablabla de la historia del niño que vivio, y todas esas cosas pero yo la regué a lo grande cuando nos conocimos en la tienen de Madam Malkin, pero si hubiera sido como soy ahora igualmente Potter y yo no hubiésemos sido amigos

-¿Por qué lo dices Tom?-pregunta seriamente Harry-realmente ahora como la bruja aquí dice, realmente me hubiera gustado ser tu amigo de verdad

Tom se sonrojo levemente

-Creeme Potter que si hubiese sido asi seria la persona mas feliz solamente con tu amistad-dice Tom dejando sin aliento a Harry-pero Potter sincerémonos aquí antes de mi mala impresión, el mismo Weasley te dijo que la casa Slytherin era de magos oscuros, se que aunque hubiese actuado diferente nuestra relación seria imposible, no solamente por el odio de ambas casas que es de ciento de años, tus padres, Black y el profesor Lupin son prueba de ello

-En ese sentido Tom de lejos dice la verdad Harry-dice firmemente Remus

-Ademas Weasley me odia con toda razón si no fui y nunca pretenderé ser un santo-dice contundentemente Tom-burlarme de su familia, de el , en parte era por mis estúpidas creencias, tambien por celos, lo elegiste a mi sobre mi y como todo un Malfoy el orgullo herido me convirtió en lo que ambos de lejos sabemos en todo un maton

Harry no dudo en darle la razón

-Pero te digo algo Potter, Weasley tampoco fue un santo conmigo-suspira Tom-el y mi persona tenemos historia antes de llegar a Hogwarts, cosa que no dire no es si me crees o no sino que el y yo hicimos un juramento de olvidar todo lo que alguna vez nos unio, porque Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy fueron alguna vez amigos Potter aunque usted no lo crea

Harry abrió sus ojos en shock, sabia por medio de los gemelos que Ron y Malfoy ya se habían relacionado anteriormente, Tom se lo confirma y por la seriedad de su mirada se podría decir que Ron tambien puso de su parte en ese odio tan desmedido que ambos se profesan

-Bien nuevamente señora-dice firmemente Tom-quizas tenga razón, probablemente si todos me hubieran visto como soy la historia podía no haber sido la misma, pero se olvida que fui juguete de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, fui arrogante, egoísta y maton pero a esos dos estúpidamente les fui fiel los ame de verdad, y vaya que me arrepiento de por vida de ello, pero delante de los padres de Potter, Black que quiere de mi

-Quiero que regreses a Encanthia-dice finalmente Gaya-tu naciste ahí Draco tu perteneces a Encanthia y es el momento que regreses al lugar que alguna vez viviste, tu eres la persona que alguna vez tuvo relación con el hijo menor de los reyes, en pocas palabras Draco Malfoy tu eres nuestra única esperanza para encontrar al hijo perdido de la familia real de Encanthia

Continuara….


	10. Volver a ser Draco Malfoy

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Harry Potter, son de total exclusividad de J.K Rowling, yo solo poseo la historia….

Ha pasado mas de una semana y en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, Draco Malfoy conocido como Tom Hogan, estaba seriamente pensando en la propuesta de la hechicera Gaya, la bruja de apariencia natural, sensible y por lo que percibio de buenos sentimientos, le propuso ir a Encanthia con ella, vivir de nuevo en el mundo mágico, aunque Encanthia definitivamente abarca mas que un mundo mágico, es el reino del todo el universo mágico, por eso no sabia que hacer. Suspirando pensó que si ella no mentia y el no era Malfoy ya nada le impedia volver al mundo mágico, pero el ya no era mago, hace mas de tres años cedió toda su magia ademas era realmente feliz siendo un muggle era mucho pedir que el mundo entero lo dejen en paz

En ese momento escucho varios ruidos de afuera suspiro eran nuevamente los Weasley que no tenia idea pero toda la familia hicieron que nuevamente Harry Potter le besara el piso por donde pasa, es mas por eso ha estado encerrado en su habitación, solamente la madre de Potter y el profesor Lupin estaban para el pero por lo demás, todos lo miraban fríamente incluso Harry Potter, el moreno le creyo a la mismísima Granger cuando le hizo creer que el la empujo por las escalera, eso fue hace una semana atrás, _un_ _dia_ _después_ _de_ _su conversación con n la bruja de Encanthia Un , al dia siguiente hubo un escandalo en Grimmauld Place, la sala de estar tenia a Tom Hogan atado recibiendo un crucio nuevamente en manos de quien menos se lo esperaría Harry James Potter, porque aparentemente empujo a Hermione Granger por la escalera._ _-¡Se puede saber que pasa contigo Malfoy¡-exclama furiosamente Harry-atacaste a Hermione en mis propias narices,_ _te defendi, dije a los Weasley que cambiaste y no cambiaste nada eres un maldito mortifago siempre lo ha sido_ _Tom quería reventarle la cara de una pero no podía ni mover ni un musculo_ _-Seriamente si eres hijo de Lucius sea de sangre o no-dice fríamente Sirius-como se nota que sigues siendo un maton de primera mocoso_ _-Viniendo de ti es un alago Black-dice fríamente Tom-o mi padrino Severus Snape no te recuerda algo-sonrio cuando el pulgoso no dijo nada-porque si mi memoria no me falla fuiste tu quien lo atacaba a el sin ningún remordimiento, en cuanto a ser maton ni tu ni el mismísimo James Potter tienen algo que reclamar y saben que de una no estoy mintiendo_ _Los mencionados apretaron sus puños porque odiaban darle la razón, el rubio si sabia defenderse_ _-Por enésima vez no empuje a Granger-dice el rubio aun con dolor-no se te da pensar cara rajada-dice fríamente a Harry-piensa cuatro ojo ser pensante por una vez no te haría mal, según los Weasley use magia sin varita no-Harry fríamente asintió-entonces gran Salvador del Mundo Magico como puedo usar magia sin ser mago, o es que se te olvida que soy squibs idiota al menos pudiste saber eso_ _-No mientas yo te vi maldito-dice furiosamente Harry_ _-Me viste empujarla, usar magia, me viste cerca de ella si es verdad-dice mas furiosamente Tom-pero viste que al menos la toque, le jale el cabello o la golpee al menos imbécil de primera viste hacer eso_ _Y se encontró que el mismo moreno no pudo rebatirle eso, pero aun asi todo quedo en que el lastimo a Hermione Granger con o son magia el es el único_ _culpable de la caída de Hermione_

Suspiro no tenia nada que pensar, en los últimos días casi fue victima de las infinitas bromas de los gemelos que tambien creyeron de una a la comadreja y comadrejilla menor, esos dos ya lo tienen hasta la coronilla, pero para la sorpresa y odio de ambos gemelos aun con heridas leves siempre se levanto ante ello es mas jamas los acuso no es que le creyeran de todos modos, pero sabia que hirió el orgullo de ambos y eso es algo que grandemente le orgullecia mas cuando un squib se burlaba a lo grande de los nuevos reyes de las bromas los incomparable gemelos Weasley

-Esos dos deberían trabajar en un circo-suspira Tom-al menos como anfintrion y payaso si que entretendrían a las personas , volvió a suspirar cuando sintió a cierto moreno entrar sin su permiso ya ni valia discutir total era prisionero aquí, y con Potter definitivamente seria perder el tiempo

-Y ahora que quieres Potter-suspira con fastidio el rubio-mas bien ahora que por millonésima vez hice porque por millonésima vez no recuerdo haber hecho algo incalculablemente maligno considerando que sin magia aquí todos me consideran el hijo de Voldemort

-No te burles de mi huron-dice furiosamente Harry

-Ah por favor hasta en ello eres ladilla-se medio levanta Tom-en primera es como periódico de ayer ambos sabíamos que nos burlábamos a lo grande del otro-mirando fríamente a Harry-o te recuerda que el falso Moody me convirtió en huron ahí si que te reíste a lo grande no-viendo que el moreno sonrio maliciosamente continuo-asi como me burle cuando te desmayaste en pleno partido por los dementores, al menos será que puedes tener algo claro que los dos nos eramos enemigos arrecimos de forma igualitaria, joder si soy sincero con eso porque carajo no lo eres, no se supone que eres el héroe aquí es en serio

Ahora era el que sonrio triunfalmente en la cara del moreno y sinceramente se siente que por esta vez, las cosas estaban a su favor, se siente de un bien tener poder sobre ese idiota, como sea se lo arrancaría del corazón, lo olvidaría como sea, se hipnotizaría a si mismo, pero oficialmente no sufriría mas de gratis por el imbécil de Harry Potter, el y su sequito de lambebotas se pueden ir al mismísimo infierno y el ni coquito

-Ahora de forma tranquila sin peleas-dice Tom-que quieres ahora Potter porque sin burla no me he movido en ningún momento de la habitación y se que tu eres testigo con tu bendita capa de invisibilidad que es asi-suspirando continuo-asi que por nuestra cordura la de ambos que quieres ahora

Harry suspiro profundamente, debía reconocer que el rubio estaba diciendo la verdad, Malfoy evitaba a todos como la peste, los únicos en acercase a el era Remus que seguía molesto con el y su madre que apenas le hablaba a el pero con su padre James y Sirius fue peor no solamente no le hablaba nada sino que a ambos hechizo sin remordimiento con hechizos picantes, los pobres aun padecían de su piel leprosa gracias a una muy furiosa Lily, ademas cuando Ginny y los demás venían su madre y el mismo Remus desaparecían, no entendían su actitud, solamente podía culpar al rubio y ni eso, sabia que el enojo de su madre era por no escuchar a Draco, que ella creía que Hermione mintió vilmente, pero el no podía ver eso su mejor amiga no era asi

¿Quiero saber que piensas hacer ahora Malfoy?-pregunta seriamente Harry-con respecto a la propuesta de esa bruja Gaya, de verdad piensa que esa bruja es sincera, podía ser una trampa

- _Y ahora me compuse yo_ , _este_ _si_ _que es bipolar de primera_ -eran los pensamientos del rubio- _en_ _primera_ _me_ _trato como amigo,_ _después_ _de_ _lo de Granger me_ _trato_ _como_ _basura_ , _diciéndome_ _mortifago_ _esto_ _mortifago_ _lo_ _otro_ _porque_ _carajo_ _me defendió si de lejos me sigue odiando y ahora finge nuevamente preocupación , seriamente empiezo a creer que_ _Potter_ _no salio sano en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort_

-Puede ser pero yo le creo Potter-dice sinceramente Tom-en primera tus padres confirmaron hace días que no soy un Malfoy de sangre-Harry asintió-y en segunda toda su historia es valida, Remus y la señora Potter me trajeron libros que hablan su historia, en realidad concuerda y con respecto a su propuesta ya llegue a mi decisión

Mirando al moreno continuo

-Aquí no soy bienvenido-dice Tom-y francamente Potter pasaron mas de tres años sin vernos ni nada y definitivamente somos agua y aceite no nos mezclamos, no tenemos nada en común , nada de nada ni una conversación civica salvo esta , ni una donde alguno de nosotros no le saque los trapos al sol al otro, entonces para que seguir aquí Potter, sere un cobarde para ti y los demás de por vida, pero creeme que masoquista si que no esta en mi curriculum

Harry trago grueso eso significa que Malfoy decidio irse con esa bruja de forma definitiva

-En realidad Potter eres el único que no sabia de mi decisión-continua Tom-tus padres ambos se lo dije de frente, obviamente tu padre James grito a mas no poder solo para quedarse mudo por un dia completo, seriamente Potter jamas hagas enfadar a tu madre, por una vez en tu vida creeme algo hacer enfadar a Lily Potter es muerte segura

Harry de una le dio la razón, por una vez en su vida escucharía a Malfoy, ver como su padre y su padrino siguen sufriendo enormemente gracias a su amada madre, el huron de lejos estaba diciendo la verdad

-Y Remus tambien-sonrie sinceramente Tom-es mas el me convencio, me dijo que si tenia una nueva oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, mas si esta aparentemente era la vida que me debio tocar por derecho a vivirla entonces lo hare sin dudarlo, al menos tengo dos personas Potter, dos personas contra el mundo mágico que me odia por completo empezando por ti, pero te digo eso San Potter-sonrio tristemente ni vale ya burlarse de Harry, en realidad ni hablarle valia la pena-a esa dos personas no pienso en defraudar por nada ni por nadie

-Y no piensas en el mundo mágico-dice furiosamente Harry-en todo el daño que hiciste, no piensa que tienes una oportunidad de enmendarte y lo estaras echando por la borda si te vas con esa bruja

-Una oportunidad de enmendarme dices Potter¡-exclama sarcásticamente Tom-cual oportunidad, no veo que aquí nadie pero nadie me la haya dado verdad-mirando fríamente-ni siquiera tu Potter, hablaste por mi ciertamente pero jamas te lo pedi, podría agradecértelo de por vida, pero no se sinceramente porque una cosa es decir lo que piensas de mi y otra es hacérmelo saber, jamas creiste en mi , hablaste a mi favor porque Narcissa te lo pidió no-Harry abrió sus ojos en shock-por favor el Profeta nada se le escapa especialmente a Rita, o ingenuamente creiste que esa te dejara vivir en paz, por favor Potter sigue soñando

Harry odiaba a la perra de Rita, Malfoy nuevamente tenia la razón con esa chismosa de cuarta jamas debio haberse descuidado

-Y mas ahora no me crees que jamas lastime a Granger siendo squibs sin magia ni nada-continua Tom-tu novia , tu adorada prometida me crucio y tu eres testigo que no le hice nada , aun asi me crucio y vemos que esa fue castigada de por vida

-Y tu ahora te haces un santo-dice furiosamente el moreno que quería ahorcar al rubio, Malfoy-no te olvida de las humillaciones que por año padeci por ti, fueron años Malfoy yo no sabia de magia y aun te burlaste de Hagrid, Hermione y los demás, el odio que siente ellos no son de gratis es que no olvidas ademas de que si eres un mortifago asesinaste no

-Jamas asesine a nadie y lo sabes-grita fuertemente Tom mirando furiosamente a Harry que se estremecio Malfoy esta vez de verdad lo veía con odio puro-estuviste ahí esa maldita noche, sabe que era un cobarde asustado era la vida de mis padres, esos dos me mintieron, se burlaron a lo grande de mi pero les fui fiel hasta el final porque los amaba que tu y los demás no entiendan eso ya me importa un cuerno

Silencio sepulcral pero Harry sentía las cosas elevándose a su alrededor y juraría que no era su magia

-En cuanto a los años y años que sufriste a lo grande por mi-dice fríamente Tom-permiteme decirte que si acepto haber sido un maldito imbécil eso es algo que desde que llegue aquí jamas lo negué y lo sabes-mas oscuramente-pero no te hagas la victima aquí, sufriste a lo grande por mi, ja por favor quien me dio una cachetada en tercer año mereciéndomela, fue Granger, quien me apodo huron, fue Weasley, quien peleo conmigo quien me hechizo hasta el cansancio, sinceramente Potter se lo que hice o no pero joder tu y los demás no se hagan las victimas supieron defenderse hasta el final y sabes que jamas olvidare lo que hice, esto me lo recordara de por vida

Subiendo su camisa vio que Harry se estremecio al ver las marcas que dejaron el Septumpra en el, dolia mil veces esa marca sabiendo quien se la hizo, no culpo a Harry en ese entonces el moreno solamente se defendió cuando histéricamente estuvo a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable, pero oficialmente desde hace días atrás y con hoy definitivamente Tom Hogan estaba mas que harto definitivamente todo el mundo lo sacaron de sus casillas, que parte que ya no es el cobarde de antes el imbécil de Potter no lo entiende

-Esto que cierta persona me lo hizo-dice fríamente Tom-es junto a mi marca un recordatorio de lo que hice en esta vida pero te digo algo Potter-mirando mas calmadamente a Harry-de forma clara fueron mis padres adoptivos, los muggles que tanto desprecie que me enseñaron a ser humilde, honesto sino que a vivir con mis errores aprender de ello y seguir adelante-suspirando continuo-seguire recordando lo que hice Potter no lo olvidare no porque tu me lo digas porque asi será, pero no por eso viviré pidiendo perdón de por vida sabiendo que nunca tuviste la intención tu y los demás de hacerlo, que va Potter nuevamente mi masoquismo contigo definitivamente si que se fue de vacaciones

En ese momento Lily entro y se sorprendio al ver la magia en la habitación , y de lejos no era de Harry

-Tom cariño tu hiciste eso?-pregunta con preocupación Lily viendo que Tom no entendia-mira los objetos Tom, es magia pero no es de Harry

Tom abrió sus ojos en shock, como era posible no puede ser mago renuncio a la magia , ahora con esto seguramente la señora Potter se lamentara en haberle creido, pero la bruja de Encanthia apareció de repente dándoles por segunda vez el susto del año

-Bien mi querido Draco finalmente aceptaste tu destino-sonrie felizmente Gaya-se que no entiendes nada querido, mas cuando eras por completo un squibs pero abajo debo dejar todo por sentado en cuanto a tu regreso formalmente al mundo mágico

Tom asintió y sin una mirada a Harry salio de su habitación

-Harry solamente James te pidió que convencieras a Tom de quedarse-suspira Lily-pero creo que mas bien le diste el boleto de salida gratuitamente, será que le explique esto a tu padre, Gaya ya tiene autorización formal y plena del Ministerio, Kingsley no tuvo de otra que dar su consentimiento la mayoría de los miembros no quieren a Tom de regreso, solamente tu padre contaba que hicieras algo, pero ya sabemos lo que hiciste

Harry molesto le iba a repicar pero ella levanto la mano

-Escuche todo Harry-dice Lily de forma accidental lo escuche, y no me mientas cariño te conozco por completo en este corto tiempo, tu lo provocaste es mas por tu rostro como papel diría que fue tu primera vez en sacar de sus casillas a Tom de lejos ese chico molesto no es nada bonito

Harry de una le dio la razón, y a regañadiente asintió no pudo evitar sonsacar a Malfoy molestarlo hasta rabiar era su mayor placer culposo, suspiro porque oficialmente seria la ultima vez que pudo hacerlo, presentia que pasaría un buen rato sin saber de Draco Malfoy. Cuando bajaron los Weasley, Sirius, James estaban de un lado de la sala y Tom del otro con Remus y Gaya,del otro que finalmente empezó hablar

-James Potter como jefe de auror ya esta-suspira profundamente Gaya-esta mas que notificado que me llevare a Tom de inmediato mas cuando este decidio aceptar mi propuesta

-En realidad Tom no ira-dice seriamente el rubio dejando en silencio a todos-es decir que finalmente debo tomar las riendas de mi vida para ello ire con usted no como Tom sino como Draco Malfoy y nada mas

Nuevamente silencio en la sala de estar

-Bien huron ya sabes finalmente que es ese tu nombre-rie maliciosamente Ron-ni con mil nombres dejara de ser una maldita serpiente

Tom solamente suspiro con fastidio ni valia la pena molestarse con la comadreja , ese siempre seria un cero a la izquierda para el

-Señor Weasley recuérdeme pedirle su opinión cuando lo considere necesario-sonrie Gaya-pero como es evidente que lo que piense de Draco a mi me tiene sin cuidado le agradecería que no me haga perder mi valioso tiempo en cuestiones bastante infantiles siendo usted un auror

Tom quería reir grandemente pero sabia que faltaría el respeto a la bruja que confiaba en el, y ademas a solas se reiría a lo grande incluso si lo llamaran loco pero al ver la cara de póker que tenia Weasley en estos momentos era para enmarcarlo, lastima que no tenia su cámara digital.

¡Pero como se atreve hablarle a si a mi hijo¡-exclama furiosamente Molly

-Y como se atreve su hijo a entrometerse en asuntos que no le incumben-dice firmemente Gaya-que sea amigo de Harry Potter ni a el ni a ustedes le dan potestad en este asunto- mirando furiosamente a Molly-Molly Weasley te hace que no me conoces pero te recordare que soy Gaya Prince, guardiana de Encanthia y miembro antiguo del Consejo Mundial de Magos y Brujas, te conviene no decir mas porque de una sales perdiendo-Molly se achico mas y Tom sabia que ese Consejo debe dar miedo para acallar de una a la patriarca de los Weasley-en fin ya visto esto, supongo Draco que tienes todo listo

Draco asintió

-Bien porque no va a recoger tus cosas-sonrie Gaya-yo explicare algunas cosas aquí y luego nos iremos

-Un momento Gaya-dice Draco-que pasara con mi familia muggle, amo a los Hogan, no quiero alejarme de ellos, se que ahora será peligroso para ellos pero yo

-Iremos precisamente para alla-dice firmemente la bruja morena-no te alejare de ellos Draco, creeme que su apoyo será fundamental para ti ahora en adelante-mirando con amor al joven-aun no lo ves cariño pero tu vida cambiara para mejor, finalmente vivirá lo que la vida, el destino te quito hace mucho tiempo atrás

Continuara……


	11. La Llegada a Encanthia

Descargo de Responsabilidad:Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la total exclusividad de su autora J.R. Rowling, yo únicamente poseo la historia….

En la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place una furiosa Gaya Prince intentaba con todas las fuerzas calmarse ante las personas que tenía en frente, sabía que Draco no fue ningún santo con ellos pero el rubio vivió literalmente una falsa, su vida fue por completo una mentira, quería gritarle a todas estas personas especialmente a los Weasley que ese chico que odian con todas sus fuerzas en un futuro no muy lejano tendrá el mismo papel que tuvo algunas vez Harry Potter, en pocas palabra por ironía de la vida ese rubio mortifago será la salvación del mundo mágico, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Todo lo que hice es completamente pegado a las leyes mágicas-dice seriamente Gaya-es decir James Potter como jefe de aurores, Albus Dumblendore como director de Hogwarts y miembro principal del Winzegmont, fueron testigo de cada documento que verifica que Draco Malfoy ni es Malfoy de sangre ni nació en Londres Mágico, por lo tanto nadie aquí tiene derecho sobre el

-Ja ahora no solamente sigue siendo mortifago-sonríe alegremente Ginny-ahora resulta que es un maldito bastardo a ver con qué cosa nos va a echar en la cara cuando es un don nadie

-AH oh…pobrecita señorita Ginebra-dice Gaya fingiendo tristeza-pero me temo que debo bajarla de ese pedestal-sonriendo maliciosamente a Ginny que se estremeció-pero mortifago o no Draco Malfoy ante todas las leyes mágicas sigue siendo y seguirá de por vida un completo sangre pura, confié en mis palabras señorita ese chico que usted no se cansa de insultar con razones o no, ese chico seguirá en la más alta clase de la sociedad mágica, y perdóneme pero a esa clase no veo que usted pertenezca verdad

Sonrió cuando dejo a la peli roja sin palabras y totalmente furiosa

-Aquí nadie pero nadie asuman cosas que no son-continua la morena hechicera-quizás a Harry Potter le parezca brutal y cruel mis comentarios anteriormente hacia su mejor amigo Ronald y ahora a su prometida Ginebra

-Más que eso creo que ambos merecen una disculpa seriamente-dice furiosamente Harry

Ronald y Ginebra sonrieron maliciosamente

-Lo siento señor Potter pero se quedara con las ganas-dice fríamente Gaya-aquí no se trata de ocultar nada ni mis pensamientos señor Potter, vine aquí con buena disposición y siento lastima de usted en estos momento-Harry abrió sus ojos en shock-siempre vivió de las personas ocultándole las cosas por su bien verdad, siempre vio que sus amigos lo presionaron más de la cuenta por su bien entonces mie estimado niño que vivió se encontró que una persona como yo dice las cosas directas precisamente por su bien

Harry se encontró que no tenía nada que decir….

-Finalmente alguien quien me entiende-dice alegremente Lily-sigue Gaya que ya tienes mi respeto de por vida

Gaya sonrió con nostalgia, Lily Potter anteriormente Lily Evans no la recuerda, anteriormente la peli roja y ella grandes amigas hace tiempo atrás pero el conjuro que envolvía a todas las personas en este mundo mágico era tan poderoso que ella no pudo romperlo

-Seriamente Harry Potter siempre quisiste ser un joven mago normal-dice tranquilamente la bruja morena-nunca quisiste un trato especial, no pediste ser el niño que vivió de con eso es que digo las cosas de frente sin anestesia-Harry calmadamente le daba la razón-la verdad puede no gustarnos generalmente es dolorosa y cruel y a veces deseásemos vivir en mentiras y un mundo perfecto pero el mundo perfecto no existe señor Potter

Sonrió cuando el moreno se calmo

-Así como se desviven por no justificar las acciones de Draco-continua Gaya-independientemente que el mismo Draco por millonésimas veces ha dicho que esta consiente de los mismo-suspirando continuo-tampoco puedes justificar las malcriadeces de tu amigo y tu novia porque noticia Harry en el fondo tu sabe que eso es malcriadez en todo el sentido de la palabra

Harry asintió era verdad

-Ellos si no quieren perdonar a Draco está en todo su derecho-suspira Gaya-nadie le quita eso, pero seguir atacándolo, insultándolo cada vez que lo vean no lo hacen ser mejor que él, es más por el contrario están cayendo en lo mismo que Draco hizo hasta el cansancio, y Harry de verdad te sacrificaste para seguir en la misma es en serio

Harry felizmente asintió ahora claramente sí que concordaba en todo, mientras que los Weasley la miraban furiosamente pero ella ni coquito, esos podrán seguir manipulando a Harry hasta el cansancio o hasta que el mismo moreno reaccione de una buena vez, pero con ella toda esa familia siempre tendrá las de perder

-Bien nos fuimos del tema-suspira Gaya-Draco oficialmente ha vuelto a ser mago, es más nunca dejo de hacerlo-dando una mirada mortal a los Weasley que los silencio antes ni siquiera de decir palabra alguna-los magos de Encanthia a diferencia de ustedes de Londres Mágico y de otros mundo, nos basamos en los cinco elementos de la tierra, es decir aire, agua, rayo, fuego, tierra, claramente también esta los magos mentales en donde la Oclumencia es una de las ramas más importante en ese tipo de magia

Todos escuchaban atentamente

-Cuando Draco desapareció de Encanthia-continua Gaya-al ser secuestrado por los Malfoy su magia su magia pura fue sellada por completo-todos se sorprendieron-la magia que uso en este tiempo fue simplemente por decirlo así un suplemento, o una sustitución patética de la que por derecho posee, los magos aquí despiertan su magia a una edad temprana a cinco o seis años, pero la magia en Encanthia es tan pura que nosotros la despertamos en el mismo momentos que nacemos

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock

-Por eso Draco libero su real magia hace momentos atrás-dice Gaya-así que ni se rebusquen excusas patéticas de como falto a su condena, que hizo magia negra a siniestra y bla…bla…bla porque cuando un mago pierde su magia por completo ni porque el mismísimo Merlin baje a la tierra la recupera nos estamos entendiendo

En ese momento se alegró que Draco finalmente llego

-Tengo todo listo Sra. Prince-dice seriamente Draco-déjenme despedirme del profesor Lupjn y la señora Potter y podemos irnos cuando quiera

Gaya le sonrió de forma sincera y el rubio sin mirar a ciertas personas especialmente al niño que vivió sonrió a Remus

-Muchas gracias por todo profesor Lupin-sonrie sinceramente Draco-de corazón nuestras conversaciones en todo siempre las llevare conmigo porque presiento que donde voy sí que las voy a necesitar-Remus mirando a la bruja sabía que Draco tenía razón incluso sin saberlo-realmente no solo me perdono me dio una oportunidad de conocerlo y usted de conocerme, además si hubiera profundizado más su amor por el chocolate créanme en mi nuestras diferencias jamás pero jamás hubiera existido

Remus rio felizmente dándole la razón porque esta semana entre él y Draco Lily no podía diferenciar quien era más amante del chocolate, el rubio se los devoraba de una.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Draco-sonríe sinceramente Remus-eres un joven que ha madurado y crecido como persona que las demás personas no lo vean o lo perciben, pero ahora estas a punto de comenzar una nueva vida y presiento que serás finalmente feliz como te mereces

Draco sonrió y abrazo a Remus, luego se dirigió a Lily

-Señora Potter, digo Lily-dice felizmente Draco-de corazón no tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que hizo por mi-suspirando continuo-mi estadía aquí no fue nada acogedora que no sea por Remus y por usted, me disculpo nuevamente por el daño causado a su hijo y mis crueles palabras hacia usted y su esposo cuando estaban muertos, Potter dijo alguna vez que nunca supe quién era , esa sí que ha sido su gran verdad-volviendo a suspirar-pero teniendo a una mujer hermosa, fuerte valiente y de un corazón enorme llenos de sentimientos puro creo firmemente que la vida lo ha recompensado a lo grande por tenerla a usted como su madre, créeme Potter-mirando a Harry-que sin burlas y nada al ver a tu madre contigo sí que tengo envidia de la buena

Lily solamente le sonrió entre lágrimas y le beso la frente

-Cariño ya te perdone y lo hice de corazón-dice firmemente Lily dejándolo claro más a su hijo y los demás que el propio Draco-se de forma sincera que te equivocaste y que tú mismo estas consiente de tus errores, y sabes Remus y yo te lo hemos dicho estando aquí, la primera cosa que una persona ve en otra con respecto a si cambio es ver de lejos que esta reconoce sus errores y tú de lejos lo has hecho mientras sigas en tu nuevo camino, aceptándote cómo eres sin olvidar lo que fuiste haya sido bueno o no, eso te hacer ser lo que eres

El rubio la abrazo más, y besando las mejillas de Lily finalmente se acercó a Gaya

-Espera Malfoy-dice de repente Harry-no crees que tienes algo más que decir-al ver que el rubio estaba totalmente confundido-digo no te parece que debes disculparte con todos nosotros especialmente con Hermione y los Weasley

Silencio Sepulcral

-Dime Potter como carrizo mataste a Voldemort-dice fríamente el rubio que definitivamente estaba harto de Harry Potter, seriamente el mismo se preguntara de por vida porque carajo se obseciono con el idiota que tiene en frente-porque no me explico que me hagas semejante pregunta, cuando en toda la semana todas estas personas-mirando fríamente a los Weasley-se la pasaron mirándome con odio y demás, además olvida que cuando llegue a todos pero a todos incluyéndote a ti les pedí perdón y ninguno le dio la gana de dármelo no es que me lo merezca es que ya pedí perdón en serio Potter porque rayos alarga esto cuando estoy en mi pleno derecho de ser feliz sin la presencia de ninguna de ustedes, especialmente sin tu presencia Harry James Potter

Lo último lo dijo con total contundencia que nadie pudo repicarle nada especialmente el moreno que veía que esta vez Draco Malfoy sí que tenía algo claro en su vida por primera vez y eso era no volverlo a ver más nunca en su vida. Draco sin mirarlo más se acercó a Gaya y finalmente los dos magos desaparecieron

-Bien Harry hijo mío sí que la pusiste-suspira James-el único medio que teníamos para saber de los neo mortifagos ese se nos fue para nunca más volver muchas gracias Harry

Para la sorpresa de todos, Harry no se inmuto no dijo nada solamente miraba a la nada en donde el rubio desapareció por completo, no entendía el porque pero le dolía enormemente saber que esta vez era Draco Malfoy que definitivamente lo saco de su vida para siempre. Lejos de ahí en el mundo muggle, en San Francisco Draco pudo respirar felizmente al estar en casa, en ese momento

-¡Tom Andrew Hogan en donde rayos te has metido¡-exclama una furiosa mujer rubia-te puedes dar una idea del susto que nos has dado

-Espera un momento mama-dice rápidamente Draco que se estaba confundiendo a si mismo eso de ser Tom y Draco al mismo tiempo no era tan fácil como pensaba-estoy bien ma, pensé que en realidad ustedes sabían en donde estaban o no-mirando seriamente a sus padres-creo que ya no hay más secreto ustedes saben desde un principio que soy mago

-Y sabemos eso hijo-dice seriamente Karl-pero eso no quita que no nos preocupemos por ti Tom, puedes que seas un mago pero no quita que para nosotros eres un hijo más entiende la preocupación de tu madre, la de todos en general

Draco asintió felizmente, más cuando sus hermanos bajaron, Kaithlyn de una lo abrazo, mientras que Kevin y Joe lo golpearon cariñosamente

-Seriamente sabemos que nuestro hermano menor era de otro mundo-sonríe Joe-pero no era para que te superara

Draco puso los ojos

-Bien familia Hogan-dice seriamente Gaya-necesito finalmente hablar con todos ustedes-viendo que los adultos y jóvenes asintieron todos se sentaron-Draco otra cosa que debes saber de Encanthia, que también se rige por el secreto de mago de no revelarnos antes los juggles-suspiro cuando Draco asintió-pero nosotros por medio del Consejo Sagrados de Magos, elegimos familias muggles en el mundo entero para que tenga la potestad de familiarizarse con la magia, la antigua familia real, especialmente la reina tenia firmemente esperanza de que magos y muggles podían convivir por igual sanamente

Draco abrió sus ojos en shock, antes siendo un mocoso malcriado pensó que era una locura por toda su obsecion con la sangre pura y toda esas estúpidas creencias, pero ahora era fan de los muggles, adoraba vivir así sin magia, no es que no la extrañe finalmente entiende que ser mago será parte de su vida lo quiera o no. Pero ama ir en bicicleta, en moto a la universidad, ama charlas con sus amigos de cosas comunes, sean de amor o no, ama el patinar en las calles, ver televisión es fan número uno de las series criminalista, CSI y Criminal Minds están en el primer lugar de la lista, ama pelear con sus hermanos como personas normales, ama su banda, sobre todo cantar, todas esas cosas las ama y espera que la bruja que tiene en frente no le quite eso, por otro lado pensó en esa reina y por alguna razón le dolía solamente escucharla nombrar, era como algún llamado y ni idea de que es

-La reina de Encanthia-sonríe nostálgicamente Gaya que sabía que Draco luchaba dentro de sí mismo, la forma como se aferra a ese medallón en su pecho era prueba de ello-no era sangre pura, más bien era una mestiza-sonrió cuando Draco solamente asintió el joven de lejos se nota que se quitó los estúpidos prejuicios clasistas de los sangre pura-tan poco era de la clase alta a nivel de riqueza, pero era una mujer hermosa, llena de espíritu, valiente, alegre y tenía ese don de creer en las personas magos o no, realmente fue una bruja realmente excepcional

-Sí que lo fue-susurra Draco sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-A diferencia de donde fuiste criado-continua la morena hechicera-no hubo inconveniente de ningún tipo en cuanto a la decisión del Rey de tomar a una mestiza como reina, por eso su reinado fue largo y duradero hasta lo que terriblemente sucedió, por eso Draco ten la seguridad que esta familia que te acogió son de buenos sentimientos

-Y claro que lo se Señora Prince-dice alegremente Draco-con todo lo que me ha sucedido y yo mismo he causado siempre estaré agradecido de tener mi familia adoptiva ha sido lo mejor del mundo, realmente amo a mis padres y mis hermanos

-Y nosotros a ti cariño-dice felizmente Margh abrazando con amor a su hijo adoptivo

-Siendo así Draco esto es lo que haremos-dice seriamente Gaya-te quedaras aquí con tu familia hasta septiembre-suspirando continuo-en Septiembre se dara inicio las clases en la Escuela Mágica de Hechicería Cumbre Nublosa, la principal escuela de Encanthia y empezaras desde cero, es decir me temo que repetirás incluso el sexto año como mago

Draco suspiro profundamente volver a una escuela mágica no estaba en sus planes pero presentía que en esa escuela podía saber realmente su pasado

-Aunque con lo sucedido en la batalla de Hogwarts-prosigue Gaya-ya habías comenzado tu séptimo año, aun así no lo finalizaste, y tu sexto año en Encanthia no vale, es decir según nuestras leyes antes de que fuera marcado como mortifago-Draco se estremeció entendiendo por completo la situación-todo es válido y concuerda a nuestras leyes pero con el sexto año las cosas es distintas

-Pero sigo con mi marca-dice Draco-no es que me sienta orgulloso de la misma, incluso aun siendo el mocoso que era confíen en mi jamás estuve feliz de poseerla pero dolorosamente era la única forma de salvarle el pellejo a mis supuestos padres que ni eso agradecieron, así que si voy a esa escuela igual me maltrataran no

-¡Claro que no¡-exclama firmemente Gaya-no confundas las cosas, nos regimos por la ley Draco, por eso tu sexto año no cuenta, pero jamás se te ha quitado el derecho de estudiar allá, velo de esta forma empezaras no completamente desde cero, pero puedes aprender más de lo que piensa, allá cada profesor , sabe la historia de cada alumnos, además querido no serias el único ex mortifago que estudio allí, algunos de la primera guerra mágica se redimieron en Encanthia, nuevamente los reyes de nuestro mundo jamás discriminaron a nadie sea por su aspecto, su clase, su sangre o por sus acciones eso jamás

Draco felizmente pudo sonreír siendo así estaba más que preparado para ir a estudiar allá

-Hagamos algo Draco-sonríe Gaya-vamos en estos momentos a Encanthia, te daré un paseo por el lugar, ahí mismo tu solo juzgara todo por ti mismo-mirando a los señores Hogan-me comprometo a traer nuevamente a su hijo a tiempo, pero creo que es oportuno que sea el mismo Draco que vea Encanthia finalmente

-Hijo estoy de acuerdo con Gaya-dice seriamente Karl-te amamos como eres y siempre te apoyaremos, pero por lo que sabemos Tom como Draco Malfoy necesitas saber quién eres en realidad porque de forma honesta ahora ya no estás tan seguro de nada

-Por eso te amo papa-dice felizmente Draco-tiene razón he vivido convencido de ser un mocoso arrogante de por vida, que con mi actitud viví creyendo que era mejor que los demás, tuvo que ser mi convivencia con Voldemort, ver con mis propios ojos quien era realmente como persona, a veces siento hasta nausea de ver en la clase de ser que me convertí-suspirando continuo-pero es hora de ver si hay algo bueno en haber sido mago, o seguir siéndolo, presiento que quizás si fui bueno alguna vez

A la hechicera le dolía que el joven pensara tan mal de sí mismo, quizás viendo un panorama de lo que es Encanthia podía facilitarle las cosas, quizás viendo algo de su verdadero hogar Draco podía seguir más firme en cuanto a su regreso formal al mundo mágico

-Bien entonces vámonos Draco-dice Gaya-en un rato les traeré a su hijo nuevamente

La familia Hogan asintieron abrazando a Draco, su hermana Kaithlyn le susurro que tenían que hablar largo y tendido suspiro sabiendo que ella no se iba a detener para saber con todos los detallas acerca de su convivencia en Grimmauld Place y él no estaba seguro de querer contarle con la excepción de Remus y Lily Potter solamente una semana ahí y sentía que estaba viviendo un infierno, los Wesley no se cansaron de hacerle la vida imposible y lo peor delante de Harry Potter y este feliz de la vida como si nada

-"Jodido el día que pensé que era bueno enamorarse de ti

Potter-pensaba el rubio-siempre debí saber que jamás de lo jamás me daría más de una mirada de odio, debí suponer de lejos que para ti siempre seré el mocoso mortifago Draco Malfoy, lo peor de todo es que no te puedo culpar de ello, aun así sí que te olvidare a ti jamás pero jamás espero volver a verte en la vida"

Después de decirle a su hermana que a regañadientes le contaría todo, el y la bruja fue finalmente transportado a otro lugar. Gaya sonrió sinceramente cuando el rubio estaba sin palabras y de forma inconciente estaba llorando. Draco no podía creer que este inmenso lugar era su hogar, bosques frondosos, vio algunos centauros corriendo felizmente, hadas, todo el rubio sentía que aquí pertenecía, recuerdos lejanos de un pequeño rubio riendo felizmente con unos jóvenes vinieron a su mente pero nada de nada

-Bienvenido a Encanthia Draco Malfoy-sonríe sinceramente Gaya-finalmente bienvenido de regreso a tu verdadero y único hogar

Continuara….


End file.
